The Red and The Wolf
by ChibiReinaChan
Summary: "Tiatén:ro." The Native boy breaks the silence. "What does it mean?" The Colonial girl looks at him curiously, a soft smile on her face. "You and I are friends..." [Connor x O.C]
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING: THIS IS A CONNOR X O.C FANFICTION!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND STORY LINE. THIS IS SIMPLY ANOTHER WORK FROM A FAN AND ITS FOR FUN. I DO OWN MY OWN CREATED CHARACTERS AND PLOTS.  
**

* * *

Pure white snow covers the grounds and trees of the Frontier. A lone girl, barely in her teens, riding a horse stares in awe at the peaceful imagery mother nature has bestowed for the season. Her silver grey eyes takes in every beauty with appreciation, her natural pink lips curls up in a smile at the scenery, preserving the memory deep in her mind. She kicks the horse gently, making it canter through a familiar trail every Frontier travelers use.

A sudden slow breeze made her pull her red cloak around her closely, trying to keep whats left of her body warmth. The girl grimaces at the biting cold assaulting her body, holding the reins to hasten her journey home to Lexington. She had hoped to finish her errands quickly at Concord and take a relaxing stroll on the peaceful Frontier forest but seeing as the sun is about to set any moment, it wouldn't be wise to do so. The girl thinks about her grandmother, probably worried sick than she already is, sitting by the window awaiting for her return.

Looking at the trail, the girl thinks to herself that it might take too long to get home using the usual trail. Her eyes moves to the other trail, calculating in her head how fast she can get home using the trail. The other trail is less used thanks to rumors of it being filled with bandits and wolves awaiting for a prey to pass by. She turns her head to the skies again, true enough the sun begins to lower over the horizon, signaling a coming end to the day. She bites her lower lip in thought, pulling the reins gently to the left trail that's never been used to her before, keeping a positive mind that its too cold for anyone to be out and about. As for the wolves, she'll just have to rely on her luck.

The light brown horse runs at full speed through the unknown trail at the command of its master. The girl holds on to the reins, her eyes and ears alert of any incoming danger while her heart beats a hundred miles, praying her hardest that no danger choose to befall her today. Unfortunately, her prayers were not answered today.

Half way through the trail, the howling of wolves can be heard nearby. The pack caught scent of them miles before they had reached half of the trail. Their yellow predatory eyes set on the fast moving horse and the red clocked girl on it.

The young girl cursed under her breath, commanding the horse to run faster, hoping to get a head start in case the wolves decided to chase after her. Her ears pick up a number of legs running through the thick snow, the many growls from the wolves near her heels. The strings of her mind shouts fear in her ears making her heart set on doing her best to make a run for it desperately. Seeing as the horse and its owner would not stop or tremble in fear, the leader of the pack decided to initiate the attack. It leaps from a rock, stopping right in front of the horse. The steed stops abruptly, raising its front legs high to the sky, neighing in alarm. The rider, unaware of the sudden stop, failed to grab hold of the reins tight enough, making her fall on her back to the ground.

The horse makes a run for it, leaving the rider behind. Upon seeing it leaving without her, the girl mutters another curse under her breath at her stroke of luck, reminding herself to train the horse again when she gets home. The many growls surrounding her, made her sit up, remembering the real reason why is she on the ground. She slowly gets up, not intending to alarm the already preying wolves surrounding her in a circle that's getting tighter as they move one paw after another closer to their dinner.

Her hand hidden behind her cloak, moves slowly to grab a small hunting knife, taking it out of its sheathe strapped to her right thigh. Gripping the hilt tightly till her fingers feel numb, she eyes the wolves bravely despite feeling dread inside of her.

One of the wolves pounced at her from the right but her reflexes are quick enough to dodge it by ducking low. Another tries to do the same from her left. Again she ducks to dodge it, only this time the knife on her hand makes its appearance, stabbing the wolf's stomach as deep as she can. Feeling the warm red liquid on her hand, she drops the now dead wolf on the ground, taking out the knife quickly. Her fingers are sticky from the blood but she still hold on to her knife like a lifeline.

The wolves became more aggravated seeing a death from their pack. They began pouncing on her, snapping their sharp teeth at her way mercilessly. Although the girl's reflexes and instincts manages to keep her head in one piece, she knows her luck is going to run out soon. After dropping another wolf with her knife, she makes a run for it, hoping the many trees would confuse the angry pack.

The pack of wolves are still able to get her scent and they're much faster in running. It didn't help now that night curtains the day into darkness with only a few twinkling stars and a crescent moon to light her way. Her legs starts to feel wobbly but her want to stay alive kept her moving.

The hungry growls from the wolves became louder and louder as her energy wanes after running none stop. Her eyes move to the trees, planning to climb them as soon as she finds a suitable tree to ensure her safety from the ground. With the ground heavily covered in snow, she didn't notice a big rock in her way.

She fell again, face first into the thick snow on the ground. The many growls made her get up again but she stumble down, wincing in pain. It took her a moment to notice she had sprained her ankle. To make matters worse her knife is out of her reach, fell into a heap of snow somewhere. The wolves finally caught up to her, circling on their prey hungrily.

The fire in her to stay alive moments ago starts to diminish little by little. Soon enough she'll be dinner to these predators. Her head quickly berated herself for choosing the dangerous trail instead of the usual one. Her thoughts fly to her grandmother, how devastated she would be to find out her granddaughter's dead body near a wolf's den. Assuming someone would actually found her. The Frontier is no small place and nobody was accompanying her except for her runaway horse.

One of the wolves pounces on her. Her survival instincts still pushes her own even though she's starting to accept her death. She pulls her arms up, trying to keep its snapping teeth away from her face. Her teeth grits in anger, feeling rather annoyed at her situation. Her left uninjured feet meets with its stomach, kicking it away from her angrily.

The pack became more aggravated, pouncing after her one after another. She does her best to keep them away by rolling away or kick them before they could get close. Even so, she receives a few scratches from them. One particular wolf was able to render its claws deep into her right hand. Her pale white flesh now tainted scarlet red much like her hood. This for some reason starts to frighten her.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She screams loudly in a last resort attempt.

Hoping she still had a small shred of luck in her because her mind might've settled to be dinner but not her heart.

* * *

A young boy of Native American descent stands on top of a tall tree, unafraid of how high he is from the ground. The cold winter doesn't bother him one bit as he watches the sun goes down. His eyes move from the orange ball to the small Colonial villages called Concord and Lexington. It may be small but its been growing year by year. An unexplained worry growing in him, fearing what would happen to his village that's been living here far longer than the brick houses in those villages. A peculiar mind for a 13 year old boy.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton! Where are you?" A voice calling after him from below in their Native tongue.

The boy moves to another branch, giving him a better view to look below him.

"I'm over here, Kanen'tó:kon!" He raises his voice a little, waving his arms to his good friend. The young boy, same age as him, runs to the big oak tree his friend hides every time to get away from doing chores. He stands by the bark, not having enough courage yet to climb the tree.

"Its almost nightfall. Clan Mother says its time to go home," Kanen'tó:kon informs him just like any other day. The young boy up in the trees nods silently.

"Fine. I'm coming down now," he says, looking at the Colonial villages one last time, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" A scream of distress from a girl stops Ratonhnhaké:ton's attempt to climb down the tree. He climbs even further up to find the source of the voice.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton? What's going on?" Kanen'tó:kon asks, wondering why did he climb up instead of down.

The young boy didn't answer yet, his sharp eyes searching everywhere in the big forest for the distress call. His eyes widen at the pack of wolves attacking someone in bright red cloth. It was easy to spot against the white snow. He makes a move, jumping from one tree to another quickly.

Seeing his friend's sudden action, Kanen'tó:kon runs to catch up from below, confused as to where is he going.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Where are you going? That's not the way to our village!" Kanen'tó:kon yells in alarm, seeing as he's going to cross the border of the valley without the permission from their elders.

"Someone is in trouble! We have to help her!" Ratonhnhaké:ton replies, still jumping from one tree to another without breaking a sweat.

Kanen'tó:kon strains his ears to hear anything only to finally catch a girl's voice in distress. However, she was't speaking their language.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, she's speaking ENGLISH!" Kanen'tó:kon say again in alarm. Ratonhnhaké:ton stops on a tree, looking down at his friend's way.

"She's in danger. We have to help her," he says, sincerity in his eyes.

"Fine," Kanen'tó:kon sighs, unable to deny his sincerity. "But Clan Mother isn't going to like this," he reminds him with a grimace.

"We'll deal with that later. Climb up. We'll have a better advantage up on the trees if we're taking down wolves," Ratonhnhaké:ton's voice drop to a whisper, his eyes on the girl still doing her best fighting the wolves off.

"We're fighting against wolves?!" Kanen'tó:kon exclaims in fear.

"You stay on the trees. Try and shoot them. I'll be on the ground defending her," he says, taking his tomahawk out.

"Are you sure? What if i shoot you instead?" Kanen'tó:kon say uncertainly, gripping his bow nervously.

"I trust you my friend," Ratonhnhaké:ton gives an encouraging smile, patting his stomach. His friend nods, a shred of confidence in his eyes now.

The young boy leaps from the tree, striking his tomahawk down strongly on a wolf that's on top of the girl. The girl froze, watching the life ebbing away from the wolf's eyes. She didn't push the wolf out of her way but it fell limply on the ground beside her. A shadow stands tall, his back facing her. Her eyes fell on his strong grip on his tomahawk, standing in defense, facing the wolves.

One of the wolves attacks him but it was taken down easily. Two wolves starts to attack him. The girl almost shouted in alarm as the second wolf tries to attack from behind only to have an arrow struck on it. She looked around to see where it had come from. After taking down another two, the remaining wolves ran away, leaving them in the quiet forest.

The girl on the ground watches Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulders calming from the adrenaline rush earlier. He turns around to face her after making sure the wolves won't return. Her eyes takes in curiously at his attire and facial features. Its obvious he's not a Colonial boy but his skin tone is a little fairer than the Natives. His attire though says otherwise.

The young boy also takes in her being with same curiosity, able to tell instantly she's a Colonial girl with her fair white skin. Her red braided hair is a new sight to him as no one in his tribe had such color on their heads. Even her silver grey eyes is something new to him.

When his eyes move to her right arm, he bends down quickly seeing deep claw marks. She backs away in alarm, holding her injured arm closer. Ratonhnhaké:ton lays his hand in front of her, nodding at her right arm.

After a few moments of thinking, the girl slowly lands her arm on his hand, unsure what is he going to do. She hisses in pain as he gingerly touches the claw marks. He looks at her apologetically, moving his hand into one of his pouches. The girl watches him curiously. Ratonhnhaké:ton takes out a small pouch, dropping its contents on his palm. It looked like dusts. She looks at him questioningly.

"These claw marks are deep," Ratonhnhaké:ton finally speaks. The girl widens her eyes, surprised to hear him speaking English fluently. "These herbs will stop the bleeding and hopefully cover the marks from being too visible. I must warn you that it stings a lot," he says, holding the smashed up herbs on his palm uncertainly.

The girl nods in understanding quietly, shutting her eyes for the coming pain. Ratonhnhaké:ton gently lay them on her arm, spreading it evenly on the claw marks. The girl shut her eyes even tighter, biting her lower lip hard to stop herself from crying in pain. He then rips a part of his shirt, wrapping the cloth around her arm and tying it with a string meant for his bow.

After feeling his hands away from her arm, the girl slowly opens her watery eyes to see his work. The stinging feel is there but its subsiding soon. Ratonhnhaké:ton gets up, giving her some space. He looks around the trees for his friend, a little worried to see that he's nowhere near any of the trees surrounding them.

"Why did you help me?" The girl's question made him turn quickly to face her again. "Why did you help me? I'm just a stranger," the girl ask again, looking at him curiously.

"I was passing by," he shrugs. "I couldn't just ignore something that's already in front of my eyes," he explains further.

"Thank you. It was really kind of you putting your life on the line like that," she says gratefully, trying to stand up, only to wince in pain again. Ratonhnhaké:ton helps her up, looking at her ankle.

"Don't worry, its just a sprained ankle. I'll be fine," she waves him off, wobbling a little. "It was really brave of you facing them head on," an impressed look on her face.

"The wolves have been a problem for my village as well. It was only a matter of time before we drive them away," he says. "What are you doing in the forest alone? It is not safe."

"I was on my way back to my village in Lexington when the sun was coming down. The wolves starts chasing as soon as i set foot on this trail. My horse got scared, dropped me on the ground and ran off," she explains with a grimace. "Guess i'm walking home now," she sighs.

The sound of horse hooves can be heard in the distance, stomping on the ground loudly.

"ARIA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" A few voices accompanied the stomping hooves. Both of them crane their necks to see a few horses coming their way.

"Over here!" The girl yells, waving her arms and smiling in relief to see the people from her village.

Out of nowhere Ratonhnhaké:ton's mouth was clamped shut with a palm and his body pulled to a nearby bush. He elbows the assailant's stomach, making him release his arms around him.

"Peace, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

He could hear the painful strain in Kanen'tó:kon's voice even though he's whispering. Pulling his arm down to make sure they're hidden in the bush.

"Sorry, my friend. Where did you go? I thought you left without me," he says, hitting his arm.

"I heard voices in the distance. I thought it was our Elders only to find out they were Colonial villagers. Most probably looking for her," Kanen'tó:kon nods at the girl talking to a full grown man. A look of relief on her face.

"Come on. Its time for us to go, Ratonhnhaké:ton," Kanen'tó:kon whispers, pulling him away from the bush to run into the forest before they see them.

Ratonhnhaké:ton take one last look at the girl before she covers her head with the red hood. He sprints away into the night catching up with his friend, cringing at what punishment his grandmother would put him through this time.

The girl, Aria, looks around to find the boy that saved her from the wolves. She was telling the search party what had happened to her and was about to introduce her savior only to find an empty spot next to her. Her head moves around to find him but could only see the dark forest ahead.

"The event must've tire you out greatly. Let's get you home now," one of them say sympathetically as if she had just hit her head hard and is being delusional.

Nevertheless, she gets on the horse quietly, not wanting to waste time arguing with the adults. They did come to save her after all. Her eyes still move around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Native boy. All of that hope wasn't fulfilled as soon as she reach the grounds of her village in Lexington.

"Mr. Smyth, does the Iroquois tribe speaks English?" She asks the man steering the horse they're on out of nowhere.

"Some of them do. Mostly the hunters though. Why the sudden question, Aria?" He asks curiously, looking back.

"Nothing... Just entertaining my curiosity," she says dismissively, realizing that she doesn't even know his name.

* * *

**A/N: ELLO ELLO THERE! :D Thanks so much for taking your time reading this. If you were a previous reader then yes this is the new version of The Red and The wolf. I'm sorry if this different take might not be as good as the previous one but I still hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless. :) **

**Chapters will be uploaded weekly every Thursday if given time. **

**Don't hesitate to give out opinions and reviews if you have any since i'm still a budding writer. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING: THIS IS A CONNOR X O.C FANFICTION!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND STORY LINE. THIS IS SIMPLY ANOTHER WORK FROM A FAN AND ITS FOR FUN. I DO OWN MY OWN CREATED CHARACTERS AND PLOTS.**

* * *

The snow covering the Frontier slowly melts to welcome spring in the two weeks that have passed after the boys encounter withthe Colonial girl. Kanen'tó:kon have forgotten about her entirely, already moving on, going about his life normally with chores and friends. The same cannot be said for Ratonhnhaké:ton.

His eyes would wander back to the spot where he saved her whenever he's on top of the trees. No question really comes to mind. He just wonders if her arm will be fine or if she'll tell anyone of her encounter with a Native boy. He doubted she knows the name of his tribe or where is it even situated but the thought of outsiders trying to find it now plague his mind.

Kanatahséton is a village that doesn't let outsiders in and its villagers out. Children were always warned every day to never venture past the Valley. Even the adults heed this warning. They live in harmony and peace inside the Valley but when his eyes falls on the Colonial villages nearby, he wonders if other people would let them live this way for the years to come. Their villages grow day by day, their area starting to get too close to the Mohawk Valley.

Even though he had expressed such worries to the leader of his tribe, Clan Mother still refuse to take any action, opting to secure the safety of their village rather than going to war and lose members of their big family. As his grandmother, she doesn't want to lose her only grandson, not after what had happened to her only daughter.

His eyes snap below the tree, hearing rustling noises in the bushes just nearby. Quietly scaling down the thin tree, he prays gratefully inside to the spirits for granting him a bounty today. The young boy takes out his hunting knife, breathing out calmly, he leaps from the branch, swiftly landing the sharp knife on the wild hare. Blood quickly splatters the ground and his right hand, the hare is lifeless in a matter of seconds.

Ratonhnhaké:ton takes the knife out, kneeling right next to the dead hare.

"Niá:wen," he say under his breath, thanking the spirits for giving him bounty today. After a moment of silence, he drives the knife back inside the hare, skinning it expertly to take its meat, a skill taught to every male in his tribe at a very young age.

It was one of the chores he doesn't mind doing daily since he's a skillful hunter, providing more meat and skins for them than anyone else in the village. It also gave him the advantage of being outside the wooden staked walls. The only freedom Clan Mother lets him have.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" A familiar voice calls him from behind. He turns around to see Kanen'tó:kon running up the hill to him with a big smile on his face.

"I hope you have better luck than me, Kanen'tó:kon," he say to him with a wry smile, raising up three dead hares he managed to hunt today.

"I was lucky today. My snare caught two deers!" Kanen'tó:kon say happily, carrying a heavy sack.

"Great job my friend," He pats his shoulder, an easy smile on his face.

"I had a good teacher and a lot of luck," Kanen'tó:kon shrugs with a proud smile at his good friend. "This should be enough. We can head back early today."

Hearing that, Ratonhnhaké:ton looks away. His friend just shakes his head with a knowing smile.

"I'll tell Clan Mother you'll return by sundown," he assures Ratonhnhaké:ton, patting his shoulder. "Like always," he adds with a grin.

"Niá:wen," he thank him gratefully, a glint of relief in his eyes.

"Just stay in the Valley this time," Kanen'tó:kon advice him just like the others.

"Of course i will," he nods, backing away to climb on the large oak tree he hides away every time.

Kanen'tó:kon shook his head, turning around to make his way back to the village. He could never understand his friend's obsession with the affairs outside of their valley. The village is living peacefully and its thriving well even. That's all he cares about. But Ratonhnhaké:ton is a little different. He looks forward. Too forward to all of the villagers liking. Even though he doesn't show it or act upon it, everyone knows he will leave the village one day. It was only a matter of time before he finds a reason to.

Ratonhnhaké:ton moves his eyes around the trees that starts to green again. He loves being able to lie on the green grass, listening to the rustle of leaves from the trees like a lullaby that puts him at ease. Unfortunately there's still some snow left and the wind is still bitingly cold to him. He settles to climb on the usual large oak tree, looking out of the Valley like any other day.

His steps to the oak tree halted when he hears soft thumping of hooves nearby. His sharp ears pick up a distant neigh of a horse coming closer. The young boy turns his head around, looking for the source. Instantly he knows its an outsider trespassing the Mohawk Valley since his village doesn't have horses.

He makes use of the bushes nearby, ducking low, awaiting for the outsider to approach. This time he hears footsteps instead of horse hooves. A figure draped fully in a red cloak from head to toe walks pass the bush he's hiding in. The figure looked as if its floating with its quiet steps.

Ratonhnhaké:ton takes out his tomahawk, ready to ambush the figure from behind before he gets closer to the village. He grips the hilt tight, praying that no catastrophe befalls on his village today. Not like what happened nine years ago.

Silently he moves out of the bushes, his steps equally quiet like the figure walking in front of him. When he moves his feet to tackle the figure, his heavy footsteps can be heard clearly, giving the figure a split second chance to turn around. In a flash, Ratonhnhaké:ton is on top of the figure, tomahawk pressed to his throat threateningly. His eyes filled with anger at the unknown outsider, ready to strike if he fights back.

Only the figure wasn't fighting back. Its not even a male.

His brown eyes widen, looking at the face below him. It was the Colonial girl he saved two weeks ago. Her pair of silver grey eyes stare at him in shock, thick red hair cascading around her face messily and her pink lips parted speechlessly, unable to grasp what just happened. The look of shock didn't last very long, it slowly turned into annoyance, then anger. A change Ratonhnhaké:ton could see easily from her slanting brows.

"Put your weapon away or you can say goodbye to your kidney," she threatens through gritted teeth after they've stayed this way for too long.

Ratonhnhaké:ton could feel something sharp poking at his left side. He looked down to see her right hand pointing a hunting knife, just inches away from plunging it in his side. It could instantly kill him if she done so swiftly. He moves his brown eyes back to her, unsure if its wise to lay down his weapon and give her an opening to attack him. On the other hand, he was curious about her for some reason, believing he would be since its his first time seeing a Colonial girl of his age up close.

After a few moments deliberating, the young boy decided to lay down his weapon. He moves to get up and offered his hand to help her up too. The girl didn't accept his hand, opting to get up herself with a huff. She sheathes her hunting knife back inside the holster strapped to her right thigh before meeting eyes with him again, the look of annoyance still in her eyes.

"Took you long enough to get off me," she say sarcastically.

"You're trespassing our territory. I was only doing what was necessary," Ratonhnhaké:ton replies stiffly, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I know but i don't mean any harm," her voice changes tone into a soft one, fidgeting a little.

"Why are you here then? If you came here looking for me then it is rather foolish of you," Ratonhnhaké:ton say in an unwelcoming tone. She snaps her eyes back to him sharply, surprising him a little inside.

"Well EXCUSE me for wanting to thank my hero properly," she say indignantly taking one step after another slowly to him, her fiery eyes never leaving his. "EXCUSE me for climbing up a really tall tree just to find your village and EXCUSE me for baking these for you," she pushes a big basket to him, forcing him to wrap his fingers around the bottom before it falls.

"I only helped you because it was the right thing to do," he could feel his voice raising, eyeing her in annoyance too.

"And i only baked you these because its the only way i can show my appreciation so might as well take the damn cookies and be done with it!" She says hotly, her cheeks puffing a little with a tinge of red on them.

Ratonhnhaké:ton eyes them curiously, another new phenomenon to him. The girl could feel a rising blush on her cheeks, being stared at so closely by the Native boy.

"Well? Are you going to take it or not?" She snaps, breaking his stare from her.

Judging by her unwavering spirit, he heaves a soft sigh, taking the basket away from her hands. Curiosity bites inside of him, wondering what is inside the basket. He tries to guess by weighing the basket. The girl could feel a smile forming on her lips.

"Just open the basket," she say, an amused smile on her face.

Ratonhnhaké:ton bows his head low, feeling embarrassed for his earlier actions. A heavenly scent quickly surrounds him when he opens the basket. He gingerly picks one out, studying the thing in his hand curiously, feeling its material. Following his instincts, he takes a bite on the crunchy food, sensing a new taste on his tongue. He shuts his eyes, feeling the new taste. Its sweet but its not a sweetness that come from fruits. The ingredient is foreign to him. Nevertheless, he takes another bite hungrily, finishing the round shaped food quickly.

"I take it that its delicious?" The girl asks curiously, a smile on her face.

"Very. What is this?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asks, taking another one from the basket to taste its sweetness again.

"They're butter cookies. I made it myself," she explains.

"You did amazingly," he say matter of factly. Still it earned him a small blush from her. "What are the ingredients in this food?" He implores curiously, rolling the taste in his tongue.

"There's flour, butter, sugar and some milk," she list it down from her head.

"We don't have those here," Ratonhnhaké:ton says, knowing now why the taste was so foreign to him. The girl stands beside him awkwardly, unsure what to say. She settles on being happy that he enjoys something she made immensely.

The girl studies his face with deep curiosity since its the first time she met a Native boy of her age. She doesn't see them quiet often. Ratonhnhaké:ton's face is slightly different than most Natives. His jaw is sculpted sharp with a strong chin. It still didn't escape her mind too that his skin tone is rather fairer. She wonders if there is a possibility that he's of mixed heritage but discarded the idea quickly since the Mohawks are rather protective of their tribes as explained by her grandmother.

"It was really kind of you," Ratonhnhaké:ton says, breaking her stare on him this time, subsiding a rising heat behind his neck. The pair of grey eyes moves around awkwardly, her feet fidgeting again at being caught. "You should know it wasn't necessary for you to go to such lengths," he says again. She gives him an easy smile, able to feel the sincerity in his voice.

"I know you were going to say something like that but i don't feel comfortable not thanking you properly," she explains this time. "And i'm sorry if its just cookies when you practically saved my life," she rambles on feeling embarrassed.

"No. You made it really well and with good intentions. I am thankful for that," he breaks her tirade with an easy smile on his face, lighting her eyes up a little. "But still, it was a rather dangerous move crossing the Valley borders. You would be in trouble if someone else found you," a tinge of worry in his voice can be heard, touching her a little at his kindness.

"Some of the hunters from my village warned me that too but i figured if i just search near the borders i would find you," she say.

"Why would you come up with such a conclusion?" He eyes her curiously, an amused smile threatening to come out but remains neutral faced.

"Reason number one would be that you're a hunter judging by your bow and quill and the way you defended yourself from the wolves. Number two, you don't seem the type to really stay inside the borders," she looks at him with a sly smile at the second point. Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckles low, guilty as charged.

"What is your name?" She asks curiously before she can stop herself. The boy eyes her for a moment, wondering if its wise to share his name with her. Weighing the basket on his hand, he thought she deserves it for her efforts.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton," he says. The girl blinks at him a few times, earning another low laugh from the boy. She replies with an unamused pout.

"Its Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon_," _he say each syllable slowly for her to follow. The girl does the same, rolling the syllables on her tongue to say it fluently.

"Ratoonhaketoon?" She says awkwardly. He only gives her an amused smile, saying his name again carefully, teaching her.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," she say his name perfectly after a few tries with him. He nods, giving her an impressed smile. She smiled happily saying his name a few times to remember.

"What is your name?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked this time, feeling embarrassed at his name being called so many times by the girl's sweet voice.

"Oh right! Sorry," she say sheepishly. "My name is Aria Williams," she introduces herself.

"Aria," Ratonhnhaké:ton says her name easily. "That is a nice name but its not English isn't it? What does it mean?" He asks curiously.

"No. Its not," she shakes her head slowly. "My mother is Italian. Aria means melody or air," she explains.

"You must sing quiet often then," Ratonhnhaké:ton says.

"I do love to sing but i doubt i sound lovely," she laughs. "What does yours mean, Ratonhnhaké:ton?" She feels proud of herself for being able to say his name easily so quickly.

"Life that is scratched," he explains. She looks at him curiously for having such a name. "I was born in a rather strange circumstances in my tribe," he ends the discussion with a small smile. Aria nods in understanding, dropping the subject.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton! Clan Mother wants to see you!" Kanen'tó:kon's voice can be heard suddenly, inching nearer and nearer to where they're standing.

Ratonhnhaké:ton grabs hold of Aria's hand, puling her gently to a nearby bush to hide. He crouches to meet her eye level, unaware how close their faces are.

"I'm sorry for this but i will return shortly," Ratonhnhaké:ton whispers hurriedly, placing the basket next to her in the bush.

He got out just in time to see Kanen'tó:kon up the hill. His good friend races up to meet him. Aria hides further in the bushes, clamping her mouth shut from making any noise. Her ears tries to pick up what they're saying only to hear them speaking in their native tongue.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, your grandmother wants to see you. She asks you to come back soon," Kanen'tó:kon says, huffing a little from running.

"I'll do so once i check my last snare. I shall meet you back at the village my friend," Ratonhnhaké:ton says, patting his shoulder and praying inside he would take the hint to leave. Kanen'tó:kon nods, walking back down the hill without a second thought.

Ratonhnhaké:ton heaves a relief sigh, thankful he hasn't been caught with the Colonial girl. He moves back to the bush, helping Aria up. She brushes off some dirt from her red cloak.

"Are you alright?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asks, holding the basket again.

"I'm fine. What happened just now?" She nods to the retreating figure walking down the hill.

"That was my friend from the village. He told me my grandmother wishes to see me," Ratonhnhaké:ton explains.

"Then i best not keep you here any longer," she says. "Besides, i better get going before its sundown again. Wouldn't want to be chased by wolves again," she say jokingly, moving up the hill.

Ratonhnhaké:ton follows her till he sees a horse, its reins tied to a tree securely, making sure it doesn't ran off again like before. He return her basket back. She raises her eyebrows at him, thinking he's returning the remaining cookies.

"I've placed the rest in my pockets. It would be strange if i walk back to the village with a basket," he says assuredly.

Aria cringe a little, forgetting about that tiny detail. She nods in understanding before getting up on the horse. The Native boy backs away a little, giving space for the horse to move. Both unsure how to say goodbye. They remained silent, as the horse canter away on a familiar trail. Ratonhnhaké:ton turns away, going down the hill to head back to his village.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Aria calls after him. He turns, wondering if something is wrong. "Do you think we'll see each other again?" She asks hopefully from afar.

"If fate permits us," Ratonhnhaké:ton answers with a small smile.

The girl takes the answer, giving a beautiful smile to him before riding away into the forest in full speed. Ratonhnhaké:ton walks down the hill again when she's out of sight, smiling to himself while taking another bite of a butter cookie.

* * *

**A/N: ELLO ELLO AGAIN FELLOW ASSASSINS! :D**

**I know i said i'm only going to upload this story every Thursday but i can't help to land many ****thanks to those that favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I'm so happy you all love this story. Keeps me motivated to keep on writing. Anyways enjoy this chapter two. A bit of warning though there's gonna be lots of fluff for these two so stay tuned ;D**

**Question: Are any of you curious as to who i am? **


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING: THIS IS A CONNOR X O.C FANFICTION!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND STORY LINE. THIS IS SIMPLY ANOTHER WORK FROM A FAN AND ITS FOR FUN. I DO OWN MY OWN CREATED CHARACTERS AND PLOTS.**

* * *

A pair of brown eyes hide behind the bushes, eyeing sharply at a deer eating the bait he had placed nearby. He moves his feet silently, careful not to rustle the bushes too much. He inches closer and closer to his target only to make a mistake of stepping on a branch. He shuts his eyes in annoyance over a careless mistake.

The loud cracking noise stops the deer from eating, raising its head to see where the sound came from. He stays still in the bushes, hoping the deer would ignore it. However the skittish animal wouldn't dare take its chances, taking all four of its feet away from the bushes.

Ratonhnhaké:ton grumbles, running out of the bushes to catch up to it. Knowing the deer would be out of his sight soon, he takes out his bow and an arrow, ready to shoot it down. His feet jumps on a boulder, taking a stance easily on its smooth surface. The bowstring is pulled back to his right cheek with ease, aiming the deer with his sharp brown eyes. The moment he draws his breath out, his fingers release the strings. The arrow shoots through the deer deeply at it's side, dropping the deer on the ground.

A small smile forms on Ratonhnhaké:ton's lips, jumping down the boulder to get his first bounty so early in the morning today. The triumphant feel in him was short lived though when the deer stands again on wobbly legs and starts to run off again. Its speed has decreased but it was still hard to catch up to the skittish animal. Ratonhnhaké:ton moves his eyes to the skies above in annoyance. Still, his feet runs after it as fast as he could, not intending to let his good shot go to waste.

The deer turns a sharp corner behind a large rock. Ratonhnhaké:ton stops running when he hears the deer's sharp cry suddenly. After a moment, the forest remained silent again. He draws another arrow from his quiver, pulling the bowstring in a defensive stance. The young boy moves his feet quietly, preparing himself to turn the corner quickly to see who or what had taken his bounty. Turning the sharp turn, he pulls the bow up, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

Ratonhnhaké:ton meets face to face with another set of bow and arrow aiming in his way. His eyes land on a figure draped in a bright red cloak, the owner's face hidden behind the red hood. Even so he knows instantly who it is. She wears the same cloak on their previous meeting weeks ago.

Aria pulls up her bow, aiming her arrow at the tall male standing before her. Her delicate fingers shaking a little at the awkwardness on using the new weapon. She thank her luck the arrow she shot earlier killed the deer that was running her way. She wonders if she'll even have a chance landing a true shot on the attacker before her. It was only when the man drop his own weapon did she notice who is standing before her. Her silver eyes widen, looking at his disapproval face.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" She exclaims in surprise, dropping her bow to see his face clearly. She takes off her hood, exposing her fair face. Her red wavy hair in a high pony tail this time.

"I thought I told you not to cross the borders again," he says, walking towards the deer lying dead in front of Aria. "And that's my bounty," he bows down, grabbing the arrow from its side, placing it back in the quiver strapped at his back.

"Nice to see you too," she replies sarcastically. "Firstly though you're the one crossing the border here and secondly, my arrow dropped it so its mine," she crosses her arms in annoyance.

Ratonhnhaké:ton studies the carcass closely, a small smile on his face, pulling out the arrow she shot from its forehead.

"Your arrow didn't kill it," he keeps up a neutral face, handing her arrow back to her. "It lost a lot of blood earlier from my shot. Your arrow only stops it from running any further," he explains. Aria moves her eyes to her boots, embarassed at her amateur shot. "And also, you're not supposed to shoot anywhere on the head area. Arrows aren't strong enough to penetrate through the skull," he explains further with a smirk. Aria shoots him an annoyed look. Ratonhnhaké:ton only smiles wider, mocking her.

"Alright, alright," she raises her hands up in defeat. Ratonhnhaké:ton can hear frustration from her sigh. "I admit. Its my first time hunting using a bow. I panicked when the deer suddenly came charging right at me," she admits, scuffling her boots in the dirt, keeping her embarrassed face away from his eyes. Ratonhnhaké:ton looks at her with wide eyes.

"You know how to hunt?" He asks an obvious question just to be sure. Aria nods.

"I rely more on snares and attacking them with my hunting knife from the bushes," she explains. "Although these days they're getting smarter. There are some days my snare didn't even catch a single bounty," she say sadly.

"That explains why you're trying to use a bow and arrow," he nods in understanding. "Did no one taught you how to use it?" He narrows his eyes questioningly.

"The men in my village are too busy with their own work and the womenfolk don't really do things like this," she say shyly, fidgeting a little.

"Then why are you doing this?" Ratonhnhaké:ton tilts his head to the side a little, his curiosity about her keeps growing. Aria looks away, feeling a little uncomfortable at the question. The boy bites the inside of his cheek, angry at himself.

"It is alright if you do not wish to tell," Ratonhnhaké:ton gives her an assuring smile. Aria replies it with an appreciative one.

"So what are we going to do with this bounty?" She changes the subject, looking down at the still untouched deer.

"How about we split it in half?" The young boy suggests. Aria raises a questioning eyebrow his way. "You did stop it from running after all," he teases with a straight face. Aria rolls her eyes but still smiled.

Ratonhnhaké:ton kneels down, taking out his hunting knife. The girl does the same, kneeling next to him, taking out her own knife. He presses the hilt to his forehead, bowing his head a little.

"Niá:wen," he says the word clearly before driving his knife inside the deer's stomach, cutting the skin off. Aria does the same on her side.

"What did you just say?" She asks curiously, carefully cutting skinning the dear even with sticky hands tainted by its blood.

"Niá:wen," he says again. "It means 'thank you' in my language," he explains without looking.

"Who were you thanking to? The deer?" Aria looks at him instead, a look of surprise on her face.

"No. We were taught to thank the spirits for gracing us with food everyday," he explains patiently, his hands still skinning carefully.

Aria nods in awe, learning something new and foreign to her. The boy before her gets even more interesting the more they talk to each other.

"Niahwhen," Aria tries to say the word behind closed eyes before moving to skin the deer again. This time Ratonhnhaké:ton moves his eyes to her, a small smile forming on his lips. Aria looks at him with innocent eyes.

"Its ni-yaa-wen," he says each syllable carefully, just how he taught her to say his name the last time they met.

"Nee-yah-wen?" She tries again uncertainly. Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckles low. Aria pouts at him, moving her attention back on the task at hand.

"I think it would be easier if you follow me," he suggests. Aria turns her attention to him right away. Ratonhnhaké:ton patiently teaches her again and after two tries Aria manages to say it fluently.

"Niá:wen," she say chirpily, finally done with skinning the animal, leaving its bones only. Both of them wipe the blood away from their hands with a worn cloth even though some dry blood still stays.

The atmosphere suddenly turns awkward, unsure what are they suppose to say to each other now. Aria decided to break the sudden tension.

"Well i best be off now. Hopefully my snares catch something today," she says with a small smile, turning away to go back to where her horse is. "See you around, Ratonhnhaké:ton," she say, turning her head sideways to give him another beautiful farewell smile.

Ratonhnhaké:ton watches her back walking away. Something urges him to stop her from walking but unsure why would he want such thing. He would be in trouble just by standing next to her. If anybody finds out he conversed with one of the Colonists then he won't be permitted to spend time outside of the village.

Another part of him just wanted to spend time with her. There's something about her that pulls him in. Aria Williams is so different from the girls in his village. She even broke the entire image he had thought of a Colonial girl would be. He prays his curiosity wouldn't be the end of his life of freedom.

"I can teach you!" he raises his voice from where he stands. Aria turns around quickly. She was just about to get on her horse too. Even from afar Ratonhnhaké:ton could see her questioning look. "I said i can teach you how to use a bow!" He cups his hands to his mouth to make his voice louder and clearer. Aria tilts her head to the side curiously, walking back to where she stood a few moments ago.

"You want to teach me how to use a bow? I thought we're not allowed to cross our borders," she raises her eyebrows at him.

"Nobody has to know what they don't see," he says simply.

"And where pray tell are you going to teach me?" Aria crosses her arms, looking at him skeptically.

"I know a spot in the Valley that's not frequently visited. We can train there in peace," he explains. "You can trust me. I hide there most of the time," he adds in with a grin to lighten her up.

"I never took you for the slacking type," she teases. He only shrugs with an innocent look.

"Are you taking my offer or not?" He raises an eyebrow to her. She pretends to think for a moment. In all honesty she was relieved to hear his offer but remained nonchalant, not wanting to seem so desperate. Her silver eyes meets him again.

"Lead the way then..."

* * *

Ratonhnhaké:ton walks ahead, leading her deep into the Valley but away from the village to their right. The area is more secluded, sunlight is much dimmer here since there are more trees covering above them. Nevertheless, more animals are found here. The girl behind him guesses that its home to the animal kingdom.

"Now i know why nobody really comes here," Aria mutters, her eyes down on the ground to make sure she didn't trip on a rock or an overgrown root. Ratonhnhaké:ton heard her, a small smile forming on his lips again but wouldn't show it to her.

They stop at a clearing where sunlight can be seen. Ratonhnhaké:ton moves to a tree nearby. He takes out his knife and starts carving on it.

Aria looks his way curiously but decided to just stand in the middle of the clearing, taking in the scenery before her. She can hear the sound of deers and foxes, the small rustling in the bushes made by skittish hares. The rushing of water can also be heard, giving her the information that a river stream is nearby. The thing she appreciates most is the quiet atmosphere. It was really peaceful and relaxing but its not like her village at all. It just feels like freedom runs through the veins in this Valley. Its like a life force. She laughs to herself quietly though for thinking up something unrealistic but she couldn't shake off her true feelings.

When she finally snaps her attention back to the young Native in front of her did she realized he had carved targets on the trees surrounding the clearing. Some are higher and lower than the other while others are further a little. After carving on a few more trees, he walks back to where she's standing in the middle of the clearing. Aria focuses her attention on him, ready to learn anything he's willing to share.

"First thing i would like to see is how you hold your bow and arrow," Ratonhnhaké:ton gets down to business right away, standing in front of her.

Aria complies, holding up her bow and an arrow from the quiver strapped to her back. She tries her best not to feel awkward holding it, raising the bow up, facing a tree with an easy target. Her fingers starts shaking again, holding the arrow. Ratonhnhaké:ton circle around her, taking note of everything that's wrong. Aria can feel heat rising on her cheeks from his sharp eyes but remains neutral face.

"Your feet isn't aligned and your body isn't at its center," he finally says. It was only then did she realized she was holding her breath. Ratonhnhaké:ton gently touches her shoulders, turning her body to the right side fully, instructing her to make sure her feet are facing the same way. Aria follows his instructions quietly, focused on the target and ignoring how close he is.

"You should pull the bowstring all the way to your cheek," he instructs again, wrapping his fingers gently around her wrist, pulling her arms till the back of the arrow grazes her cheek. Aria's breath hitch in her throat, feeling his voice near her ear. "Your shoulders are too stiff. Try to relax a little," he moves his arms to her shoulder, soothing them gently. Instead of relaxing, it only adds to her nervousness.

"Aria, why are you shaking?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asks, wondering if she's cold. Winter have given way for spring so it may be a little cold but still the sunlight above them is keeping him warm.

"I'm just a little nervous that's all," she squeaks. The red head gulps a lungful of air, shutting her eyes for a few moments, stepping away from him a little. Ratonhnhaké:ton scratches his head, wondering if his instructions were hard to follow. Completely unaware he was the reason for her to behave strangely.

"This is only target practice. Its okay if you miss. What matters is that you get your posture right first," he tries to calm her.

Aria nods after calming down. She takes a few breaths to relax herself before drawing her bow up again. Ratonhnhaké:ton gives an impressed nod, noting that she's already comfortable with the stance he had instructed her to do. Her fingers isn't trembling anymore much to his relief. Her silver eyes look sharply at the target before her.

"The key to land a good shot is to be calm until you release the arrow. Do not let your surroundings distract you from your target," he advice her. Aria listens intently.

"I usually hold my breath and only release it when i'm ready to shoot," he teaches her again. Ratonhnhaké:ton places his hands on her shoulder to steady her. Aria ignores the rising heat on her cheeks and focus on the target sharply.

"Pull," he says softly. Aria pulls the bowstring to her cheek. "Aim." Once again she focuses on, moving her arrow right in the middle of the target. She inhale quietly, her heart beat slows, her eyes only on hitting the target.

"Shoot," he say softly after a moment. She shuts her eyes, letting go of her fingers from the bowstring. The arrow zips from the bow in full speed, shooting through the still air.

"Not bad," Ratonhnhaké:ton says after a moment.

It was only when he said that Aria opens her eyes. She stare at the arrow on the tree she had targeted. A little off target but it was close enough. Her eyes widen happily, looking up to meet Ratonhnhaké:ton's face. He bends his head down to meet her eyes, giving an approving nod.

"Congratulations. You can shoot arrows the right way," he say with an amused smile. Aria blushed a little at his compliment. Her blush intensifies realizing how close he is standing behind her. Ratonhnhaké:ton steps back a little, feeling embarrassed for standing too close to her.

"We can work on your aim now," he says stiffly, moving away from her. He draws his own set of bow and arrow now.

"Its takes a lot of practice but you'll have an easier time hunting if you perfected it," he explains taking a stance. He shoots three different targets in a matter of seconds. Aria just stands there in awe, her jaw dropping at his on point shots. Ratonhnhaké:ton grins at her.

"Practicing on aiming requires a lot of focus and patience. You're ready for something like that?" He asks with a challenging look.

"Why say it when i can show it to you," Aria replies, confidence shining in her eyes.

Ratonhnhaké:ton nods in acknowledgement, hiding an impressed smile from her. That strong spirit of hers drawing him to stand closer to her again, guiding her gently. It took him awhile to admit it but he actually enjoyed teaching her. Seeing that glint of happiness in her eyes when she finally landing a perfect shot. He secretly likes it.

* * *

They spent the entire morning shooting arrows onto the targets Ratonhnhaké:ton carved on the trees. Aria is still shooting arrows on them with such vigor even after a few hours while Ratonhnhaké:ton stands at the sides, eyeing her progress. So far she's doing well much to his surprise. Soon enough she'll be learning how to aim moving targets. At the moment though, he's going to ask for a break since the sun is high up in the sky, signaling afternoon.

The girl standing in the middle of the clearing breathes heavily after shooting the last arrow from her quiver. She hadn't realized how tired she is after hours of target practice non-stop. Her head moves to the coming footsteps, looking at her new teacher. Ratonhnhaké:ton offers her his sheepskin water bag. Aria declines, taking out her own, chugging down its contents quickly till a few drops of water trickle down her fair neck.

"You're progressing well but overexerting yourself isn't wise either. Let's take a break for now," Ratonhnhaké:ton suggests, moving on to retrieve the arrows she had shot from the trees. She had used all of hers and his included.

Aria was about to decline but the loud grumbling sound from her stomach says otherwise. It was time for them to have lunch judging by the heat from the sun. She jogged to the other trees to get the arrows out too.

They meet in the middle of the clearing, distributing their respective arrows back inside their quivers. Aria's stomach rumbles once again, singing a whale's tune. She wraps her arms around her stomach hoping to stop it, not daring to meet Ratonhnhaké:ton's amused smile.

"I think its best if we have lunch now," he suggests, walking ahead again. Aria tilts her head to the side curiously, catching up to walk next to him.

"Does that mean you're going back to your village?" She asks, hoping he wouldn't go back so soon.

"No. I won't return unless i have enough bounty for today," he simply say.

Aria bit her lower lip guiltily for keeping him away from his duties. He should've been hunting and would've gotten lots of bounties by now if she hadn't kept him on that clearing for hours.

Ratonhnhaké:ton moves his head to look at her when she remains a dead silence. His lips formed another small smile, something he's been doing a lot today.

"Do not misunderstand. You didn't keep me from my chores," he says. Aria looks up to look at him. The young boy just shrugs with a smile. "I go home before sundown everyday. The people are used to it by now," he explains.

"Why do you do that? Don't you love your home?" Aria looks at him curiously.

"You misjudged my words," he says, not meeting her eyes. "I love my home deeply but i also enjoy being outside its walls. Just spending time on my own with the tranquility of this forest," he spreads his arms, closing his eyes as a gentle spring breeze passes them. Aria does the same, feeling her heart light and at ease, listening to the lullaby like leaves.

Their peaceful moment of silence was broken by the sound of Ratonhnhaké:ton's stomach this time. He smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Guess i'm not the only one starving," Aria gives him a teasing smile. "So what do you usually have for lunch?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton leads her to the nearby river she heard a few hours back. The water is clear and not too deep. There are some fishes in the river, swimming away after hearing their footsteps. The other thing she noticed is the big beams of wood lining up on the other side of the river. The top of the beams are sharp, driving away any intruders. Aria knew right away its the protective walls of his village. She turns her head to him quickly.

"Do not be alarmed. Nobody comes around here. They prefer fishing at the lake inside the village," Ratonhnhaké:ton says before she could ask if it is safe for her to be so close to the walls. Her eyes widen when he suddenly takes off his brown shirt, exposing his young, lean body. Not a boy but not a man yet.

"What are doing at this river anyway?" Aria asks without looking at him.

She only raises her head when she hears the water splash next to her. Ratonhnhaké:ton is in the river, the water stops at his waist. His hands holds his bow and arrow steady, his eyes following the flow of a fish swimming near him intently. Aria watches him shoot the arrow into the water. When he raises it again, a fish is caught between the arrow, ready to be cooked.

"I hope you don't mind having fish for lunch. Its much easier and faster to cook," he says while walking back to the edge of the river. Aria forced herself to look at him, trying her best to calm her red cheeks.

"I'll go collect the firewood then," she say in rush and gets up quickly, going back inside the forest without a second glance.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stare at her retreating figure for a moment, wondering if he had said anything wrong. He shrugs it off after his stomach grumbles angrily again, going back to hunting more fishes for them.

* * *

Aria emerges back at the river, carrying a few large firewood in her arms. She expected to see a shirtless Native boy still hunting fishes but all she see are a few fishes placed nicely on a bunch of leaves.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, where are you?" She calls out, placing the firewood near the fishes. Her eyes roam on the long river stretch but no head emerged.

Seeing the clear river, the red head moves her fingers to untie the ribbon keeping her bright red cloak around her body, placing it nicely on a tree branch nearby. She moves to take off her leather vest, her belt full of pouches and black worn out boots near the same tree.

Her thick red hair is let loose from the constraints of a black ribbon, shaking her head to let her wavy hair rain down her backs. She roll up the sleeves of her white blouse to her elbows, she dips her hands inside the cool clear water, sighing with relief as she splash the water to her sweaty face. After a few more splashes to her face, she rolls up her pants to her knees, dipping her feet inside, tempted to go for a swim under the sunny day but decided against it since the Native boy might return soon. Her eyes roams again on the river stretch at the mention of him, wondering where did he go.

Her cheeks redden again, still able to feel his strong arms around her wrist and shoulders to steady her earlier. Some men and boys alike have helped her back at the village's farm but Ratonhnhaké:ton's touch felt different to her. It was strong, firm but kind and gentle at the same time. A strange combination. She wonders if his heart trembles touching her.

The young girl shakes her head, feeling ridiculous for having such thoughts. Scolding herself for having inappropriate thoughts when she's only thirteen years of age. She dips her heating face inside the river in frustration, eager to get rid of the strange feeling. Her ears soon filled with the muffled sounds of the flowing river, feeling at ease again.

With her mind finally silenced from screaming unanswerable questions did she realized that this is the first time after so long since she last had fun being in the company with someone of her age. Ratonhnhaké:ton may be curious on her strange personality but he accepts it without prejudice from Colonial norms. He doesn't question her skills in hunting nor doubt she wouldn't be able to find firewood or strong enough to carry them. It was rather liberating to know a male acknowledges her abilities rather than ridicule her before she could show it. Perhaps that was the reason she easily became comfortable with him despite their bantering.

Raising her head from the water, she wipes water away from her eyes, smiling wide to the sky.

"Niá:wen," she say to the sky happily for granting her a friend even if he doesn't view her that way.

"Why are you thanking the skies?"

The sound of Ratonhnhaké:ton's voice made her jump, turning around to face him. Her cheeks burn again at being caught.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stare

"N-no i'm not!" She stammers, clutching the side of her shirt tightly. "I was only practicing in case i forgot," she says nonchalantly.

Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't really listening to her. He stands there in awe, surprised to see how different she looked with her long hair flowing down her back. With pink tint cheeks and big, bright grey eyes, he couldn't help but think she looks enchanting. Almost like a forest fairy from the storybooks his mother used to read to him to teach him English when he was younger.

"What?" Aria snaps at him with red cheeks, feeling self conscious at being stared at for so long.

"Nothing," Ratonhnhaké:ton shrugs nonchalantly, moving to the stacked up woods to start up a fire.

"Where were you by the way? I was beginning to think you bailed on me," she say, the heat in her cheeks dissipating.

"I went for a short swim since the water is nice. Sorry, its a rather hot day today," he gives an apologetic look, starting the fire easily.

"Well i did take my time with the firewood so no need to apologize. Nice catch by the way," she nods at the fishes. "You're really hungry huh," she grins teasingly at the large number of fishes he caught.

"I've been told i have a big appetite," he admits sheepishly, driving sticks into the fishes, placing them upright near the fire to be cooked.

"You're a growing boy. Its not surprising," Aria smiled at him, hugging her knees to her chest, watching him work.

They stay in a peaceful silence, sitting opposite sides with the burning fire in between them, waiting patiently for the fish to be fully cooked. Ratonhnhaké:ton, now with his shirt on, passed the time by sharpening his hunting knife and arrows, stealing glances at the unaware Colonial girl. Aria busies herself turning a fish around the fire to hasten its preparation.

"You asked me earlier why i'm doing this right?" she breaks the silence suddenly, not looking at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton raises his head fully to look at her. It was only when her silver eyes meet him did he nod at her question.

"My life isn't exactly 'normal' as people would call it," she starts, feeling a little reluctant but downs it since she brought it up anyway. The boy before her stops what he's doing, giving his full attention on her. She lets out a low sigh before he begin.

"I lost my parents when i was 7 years old under unknown circumstances. I never get to see their body nor know what really happened," she say, her eyes cast down. Ratonhnhaké:ton grimace, knowing what it feels like to lose parents so soon.

"One day, my nanny just took me away from Boston and landed me in Lexington where my grandmother lives. She supported me but her age declines by the year and soon enough she doesn't have the energy anymore to provide food on the table. By 11 i already take up any small jobs i can get around the small village but then my grandmother starts falling ill frequently and medicine isn't cheap. I take up hunting as an alternative way to gain money. Although as you can see, I'm not that skilled," she laughs at herself.

"Skills can be taught but your resolve to live, that's admirable," he says sincerely, giving her a smile. She returns it appreciatively.

"Enough about me. Tell me about your family," she focuses on him, eager to find out more about the Native boy.

"I'm afraid mine isn't 'normal' as well," he grimace. Aria bites her lower lip, feeling a little guilty for looking so eager. Ratonhnhaké:ton continue on eventually.

"I lost my mother when i was 4 during a burning on my village," he swallows a lump in his throat silently, doing his best to keep a neutral face. "I never met my father. I only know his name and that he's British." Aria widens her eyes at the last word. "Yes. That is why my skin is a bit fairer than the others in my village," he answers her question before she can ask. Aria nods quietly. They lapse into a heavy silence, entertaining their thoughts.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Aria says quietly, her eyes on him with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry about yours as well. You must've miss them dearly," he replies with a sympathetic smile.

"I do but i moved on," she shrugs. "I'm pretty sure my parents would be disappointed if i waste my time grieving. That's why i'm doing my best to just keep looking forward," she gives him a carefree smile. Ratonhnhaké:ton replies with a small smile, admiring her positive outlook in life.

Aria deals with her loss much differently than him. She only had her grandmother while he had an entire village caring about him. He realized he never really got over her death nor move on from that spot when he was 4 years old. It makes him feel weak in her presence.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," Aria calls him softly. He jumped a little when her hand comes in contact with his hand. "Is everything alright?" Her concern filled eyes warms him a little inside. He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking of answering her question.

"It is admirable how you're able to move on," Ratonhnhaké:ton finally say, not meeting her eyes. "I wish i have that much strength," he moves his gaze up to meet hers. Aria wraps her fingers around his hand, warming his cold body.

"You do. You're just not brave enough to embrace it. Afraid that if you move on you feel like you're trying to forget about her," she says softly. Ratonhnhaké:ton widens his eyes at her words. "I know because i thought of the same thing too," she says.

"The thing is Ratonhnhaké:ton you can't forget them because they live inside here," she moves to press her palm on his chest, on his calm beating heart. "You're never alone." His grief filled eyes meets her warm ones, just inches from each other.

"My mother said the same thing before she goes," his voice low, still keeping his eyes on her. "I should've listened to her sooner," his eyes starts to relax, feeling at ease again as if a heavy burden is slowly lifted away inside of him.

"Yes. You should have," she breaks into a grin.

The smell of something burning break their gaze on each other. Both of them quickly take away sticks of fishes before they burn any further. Some parts already charred black from being left to burn too long.

"Some parts are a bit burned," Ratonhnhaké:ton smiles wryly at the fishes he's placing on the stack of leaves.

"That's alright," Aria takes a bite from one of the sticks. "I love them crunchy anyways," she says with a grin.

Ratonhnhaké:ton shakes his head, smiling a little, taking up a stick, biting the fish hungrily. They eat in silence, sitting side by side. Their heads busy with their own thoughts but their hearts appreciates the company.

They may come from two different worlds, different culture and way of life. But In the depths of their mind and heart one thing they're certain of is that they've found their kindred spirit.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by in a rush of chasing fast running deers and hares, Aria's frustrations in shooting down moving targets and Ratonhnhaké:ton's unstable heart rate after Kanen'tó:kon almost found them yet again. TWICE. It was a tiring but eventful day for the two of them. Their senses finally able to rest easy as they walk back to where Aria tied her horse, Jessie, to a nearby tree where they had first shot down the deer earlier this morning. Ratonhnhaké:ton looks at the spot where the bones they'd left is still there with dried blood around it, realizing that it all of it really happened in just one day.

In just a day this girl was able to break the tall barriers he build around him so easily, able to touch him when he wouldn't let others get close to him, smiled more than he usually would and the rare occasions where he actually laughed. It was all because of her and he was thankful for it more than anything.

Aria ties the heavy sack filled with 4 dead hares and a dead fox onto one of Jessie's saddlebags. She smiles happily. Thanks to the Native boy's efforts in teaching her, she was able to hunt more than she ever did. She did almost give up using a bow after failing to land a good shot on moving targets over and over again but the boy kept on challenging her to do her best. Her first reaction was annoyance although it gradually turns into a game for the two of them who can get the most bounties. Of course Ratonhnhaké:ton won this round with 3 deers, 2 foxes and 2 hares in his sack.

After untying Jessie's reins from the tree, she faces the quiet boy standing behind her, his eyes on his fiddling thumb. If she was given a choice she wouldn't want to leave. Ratonhnhaké:ton made her feel like home much quicker than the community back at her village when she first move in to her grandmother's. She bit her lower lip, searching for a way to say goodbye properly unlike the last time. Her eyes roll at her own brain for deciding to stay silent at a time like this.

Ratonhnhaké:ton steals a glance at her way, also searching for a way to bid her farewell. Deep down he hopes this isn't the last time they cross paths. Instead Aria breaks the heavy silence.

"Sure is one heck of a day today," she says with a bright smile. "Hopefully i'll be able to return your kindness for teaching me a lot of things today."

"No. That is not necessary," his voice low and soft, declines politely.

"Hmm. We'll see about that," she gives a sly smile. "I guess this is goodbye, " she say with a heavy heart, trying her best to hide her reluctance to go home, a small smile on her face turning to get on the horse.

"You are welcome to return should you require any more practice," Ratonhnhaké:ton offers before he could stop himself. A part of him starts berating him though for getting himself into even deeper trouble. Aria turns to face him with wide eyes.

"What happened to outsiders not allowed in the Valley?" She crosses her arms, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He simply shrugs, not answering her question. The red head isn't letting him go just like that. She crosses what little distance have between them.

"I'm not leaving unless you answer it, Ratonhnhaké:ton," she put her feet down firmly, brow still raised in his way, not backing down. Ratonhnhaké:ton grimace annoyedly but he couldn't stay mad at her.

"Tiatén:ro," the Native boy breaks the silence, not looking at her. Aria narrows her eyes this time, hearing another foreign word to her.

"What does that mean?" the Colonial girl looks at him curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"You and I are friends..."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaand that's chapter 3 for all of yoooou! 3 ehehe Sorry if the chapter is wee bit long (or too long? eeep!) but i can't stop le fluffiness from escaping my fingers! XD Still i hope you enjoyed reading it because teen ****Ratonhnhaké:ton is super cute don't cha think? ;D**

**Reading all of y'all comments made me realized all of you love butter cookies as much as I do XD haha ALL HAIL BUTTER COOKIES! **

**A BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO ALL THAT FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! :D You don't know how happy i am when my email kept on pinging on my phone signaling another follower or favoriter (is this even a real word? XD) and reviewer. Thanks so much again. I LOVE YOU ALLZ!3**

**I just got Assassin's Creed Unity and Rogue so I'll definitely be losing lots of sleep than the usual rate XD (WORTH IT THOUGH! :P)**

**_QUESTION: Do you think i should give Aria a face for all of you to see or would you rather imagine her on your own? Lemme know in the comments yeah :D_  
**

**Follow me on Instagram ( kawaiiprincesspotato) so we can fangirl (or fanboy :D) on Assassin's Creed stuff and moooar! :D**

**As always, R&amp;R would be appreciated immensely :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING: THIS IS A CONNOR X O.C FANFICTION!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND STORY LINE. THIS IS SIMPLY ANOTHER WORK FROM A FAN AND ITS FOR FUN. I DO OWN MY OWN CREATED CHARACTERS AND PLOTS.**

* * *

Dawn breaks over the horizon. Every resident in the small village in Lexington won't be rousing their bodies off their beds yet since its Sunday. All except one girl living in a small cottage with her frail grandmother at the farthest part of the village, near the forests. She hums a tune in her room, combing her long red hair in front of the old vanity table. Her grey eyes already wide and bright even though its still early in the morning. She quickly braid her hair, tying it up with the usual black ribbon. After checking her appearance one last time, she puts on her boots and walks out of her room.

Her lips still humming happily walking down the short hallway, making her grandmother turn around from the kitchen counter. Aria walks in, smiling at her. She takes the butter knife away from her shaking hands, helping her spread it on a piece of bread. The old lady takes a seat by the small dining table, watching her only granddaughter curiously.

"Why are you always so chirpy every Sunday morning?" She asks after awhile.

"Nothing really grandmother," Aria answers, handing her a plate of bread spread with butter and a sprinkle of sugar. She takes a bite from another piece of bread she made for herself.

"Are you going hunting again today?" She raises a grey brow in her way. Aria fidgets, scuffling her boots on the wooden floor. The old lady lets our a tired sigh. "Aria, you're suppose to be spending your time preparing yourself not going out into the forest endangering your life," she reprimands her.

"But they're not here grandma," Aria answers feebly.

"I don't just mean them. I meant the wild animals, bandits and crooked hunters. There are all kinds of dangers in this world," she advice softly. Aria's hard expression soften a little. She kneels down, placing her youthful hand on her wrinkled ones.

"I just want to spend time in the forest one last time. I'll come home early today," Aria tries coaxing her grandmother. "I promise," she entwines her pinky with her grandmothers, looking at her hopefully. The old woman sighs, patting her head.

"Fine but be on your guard like always. You're departing soon," she warns her, clutching her hand with what little strength she has left.

Aria nods silently, getting up and leave a long kiss on her forehead. The old lady shuts her eyes tightly, preserving the warm feel enveloping her. Her beloved granddaughter smiles warmly at her before making a move to the front door. She grabs her bright red cloak, letting it cover around her body like a shield. After tying the red ribbon to secure the cloak around her tightly, she pulls the hood up to cover her face.

"I'll be off now. Love you, grandma," Aria waves with a bright smile, shutting the door, leaving the old lady in the silent cottage all alone for the day again. In the depths of her small heart, she fears if this is for the last time. She moves her head slowly to the door, her whispering voice loud in the small cottage.

"I love you too, Ariella."

Aria walks to the small stables where Jessie is already up and ready to take her to the usual place she goes to every Sunday now. She picks up a brush, gently brushing Jessie's neck area. Her eyes distant, deep in thought. It was only when Jessie moves her neck, Aria's attention snaps back to the present. She shuts her eyes for a moment, moving to the other side and starts brushing again.

"This is my last day here, Jessie," Aria finally lets out the sudden heaviness inside of her. "I'm going to miss you," her voice begins to waver a little.

"I'm going to miss grandma. And i'm definitely going to miss him too," she sighs heavily, remembering his face. Dropping the brush on the ground, Aria leans her back against the wooden wall, shutting her eyes tight.

"But how am i going to say goodbye to him?" Her voice trembles in the still, cold morning. Her glassy grey eyes went up to the white cloudy skies. "Mama, how am i ever going to say goodbye to him when i don't want to?"

Her eyes failed to hold back a tear. She can feel it rolling slowly down her cheek. With that, she gave in and cried, filling the in the silent morning with her sobs and only a horse as a witness.

* * *

Ratonhnhaké:ton sits on a large branch of a sturdy oak tree. He leans his back on the tree, throwing an apple up in the air and catching it easily, doing so for awhile to pass the time. He's been doing this on every Sunday for the past three months now.

He would wake up earlier than usual, bathe and eat on his own without waiting for his friends, then sneak out of the village before anyone can question him. Its a miracle nobody ever questions why is he only doing this on a Sunday and the boy never ponders it any longer, believing that its fine as long as he doesn't bring trouble. As soon as Aria reaches the borders, she would tie her horse to a nearby tree and they start hunting together right away. The Colonial girl is now an expert hunter thanks to her diligence in practicing and honing her skills under his tutelage. Now they can finish hunting by the afternoon, giving them a chance to do other things for the remainder of the day. It varies week to week. Sometimes they go rock climbing, a swimming race, reading a book together and so on.

But it didn't matter what they do, Ratonhnhaké:ton enjoys every bit of it. Every moment they spent with each other is still fresh on his mind be it a funny, embarrassing or an annoying incident. He remembers it all clearly. He remembers her clearly. And that surprises him the most every time he goes back home as the sun goes down. The more he thinks the more his head hurt and the more he's inclined to just accept its because she's from a different race altogether that makes her memorable to him. Still it didn't explain the heat at the back of his neck that came out of nowhere or the sudden fast beat of his heart if she stands too close. He chose to ignore it for most of the time but its gradually becoming more and more frequent the more time they spent with each other. Its beginning to scare him a little.

The sound of approaching hooves snaps his head to look below. His lips curled upwards to the right, knowing who it is behind the bright red cloak. He quietly climbs down the tree on the other side as the rider busy tying the reins to the tree. He hides behind it, eyeing the rider with a grin.

The rider push back her red hood, looking around at the vast green grass before her, the border between the Mohawk Valley and the Colonial Villages. Their meeting place.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton! Are you here yet?" Aria yells, wondering if he slept in today like everyone else even though he's never done so before.

She starts walking away from Jessie, opting to just wait for him till he emerges. A part of her hoped he wouldn't but scolded herself for being a coward. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear the silent footsteps coming from behind her. The boy clamps his mouth shut from snickering, standing behind her close.

"Khwe," Ratonhnhaké:ton whispers in her ear.

The sudden assault made Aria shriek loudly, jumping back in surprise. The Native boy covers his mouth to control himself from laughing too loud at her distraught expression. It took Aria awhile to realize what just happened. She stalks back to him angrily, hitting his arm a few times. It doesnt hurt but it still made him wince a little. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from laughing!

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! That was NOT funny you bad wolf!" Her voice raises each word out of embarrassment.

"It is funny," he replies in between laughs. "You scream like a little girl," he grins at her.

"That's because I AM A GIRL," she huffs, crossing her arms with an angry pout on her face.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Aria," Ratonhnhaké:ton looks at her apologetically, only to burst out laughing again. Aria rolls her eyes annoyedly, racking her brain for a payback. Her lips turn into a sly smile, reaching for the pouch on her belt.

"Oh gee... I wonder what am i going to do with these," she say, taking a butter cookie out of the pouch. Ratonhnhaké:ton stops laughing, narrowing his eyes at her now. Aria bit back a smile before it forms on her lips.

"Hmm... I think i made way too much. Might as well finish it now," she keeps up the pretense, biting the cookie behind closed eyes. "Mmm... So delicious. This could be my best batch yet," she exaggerated, looking straight into his eyes, biting the rest of the cookie.

"Now you're just being evil," Ratonhnhaké:ton says, crossing his arms.

"What's that? You want one?" Aria asks playfully. "Beg for it then," her voice turn dead serious in an instant, aiming it to his face.

"You take me so soft that I would beg for your butter cookies?" Ratonhnhaké:ton raises an eyebrow, his arms still crossed against his chest. Aria shrugs with an innocent look on her face.

"So what's it gonna be, little wolf?" She taunts, waving the pouch left and right. The boy before her sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Can i please have one butter cookie?" He mumbles without looking at her.

"I can't hear you," Aria singsong. Ratonhnhaké:ton glares at her.

"Aria Williams, may i please have one of your DELICIOUS butter cookies?" He says a little louder, still glaring at her.

"Oh fine. You don't have to look like you're gonna eat me," Aria rolls her eyes this time, tossing the pouch to him. Ratonhnhaké:ton catches it easily, taking out one and starts eating the cookie, happy to taste its sweetness again. "I made them for you anyway since you love them so much," she smiled at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton could feel a blush on his neck.

"Thank you. That's really thoughtful of you," he thank her sincerely. "And i apologize for earlier," he gives her an apologetic smile. Aria laughs it off.

"Don't be. I got my revenge after all," she grins, nodding at the pouch on his hand. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiles sheepishly, biting another cookie.

The two of them walk side by side, crossing the borders and entering the Mohawk Valley. Aria eyes the peaceful forest with a pang of sadness. Even though it was only 3 months and they only meet on Sundays, it didn't escape her how much memories they'd made together in such short time. All their bantering moments now place a smile on her face, their conversation and opinions about various things. All of them are precious memories to her now. She never expected Ratonhnhaké:ton to become a large part of her life so quickly. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. Even lesser to tell him everything.

Ratonhnhaké:ton turns around after realizing the red head stopped walking. He eyes her curiously, tilting his head left and right at her new expression. Her grey eyes looks...distant. As if she's lost in a memory. The boy takes his feet to her cautiously, afraid of scaring her again.

"Aria," he calls out to her softly when he's close enough to get her to face him. The girl jumped a little, her shocked wide eyes meeting his. "Is everything alright? Are you still afraid someone might see us?" Aria smiles feebly at his unending concern on her well being. Somehow it warms and hurts her at the same time.

"I'm fine," she say softly, trying her best to muster a smile. "I was just taking in the scenery. Its always so peaceful here."

"Are you sure?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asks again, unconvinced that she's alright. Aria hesitated, wondering if this is the best opportunity to say it. She quickly dismiss the idea, telling herself its too early.

"Let's just hunt for now. I promised my grandmother i'll come home early today," She changes the subject. "The one who gets the least bounty cooks lunch," She challenges with a grin.

"Might as well give up now, i always win," he replies confidently, smirking. Aria do another eye roll.

"Don't be too full of yourself just yet. I almost beaten you last week," she say with her hands on her hips.

"Fine then. But instead of lunch, i want something else," Ratonhnhaké:ton says, keeping his eyes sharply on her. Aria nods for him to go on, bracing herself for the worse. "If i win, you have to tell me whatever it is you're hiding just now," his voice and face dead serious on her.

"That's none of your business Ratonhnhaké:ton," she say defensively, crossing her arms, not liking this one bit.

"It is mine when you look like you're about to break down crying," his voice hardens, fiddling with his thumb.

"We all have secrets that's not meant to be told. This is one of them," Aria snaps at him, surprised at her own temper.

"Then tell me why do you look like you wanted to tell me but you're too much of a coward to say it," he challenges her, stepping in front of her.

Aria faces him, her face filled with anger at being called a coward. Ratonhnhaké:ton remains neutral face, hoping that he's doing the right thing or risk breaking their friendship. Seeing as he wouldn't back down, Aria gives in, sighing low.

"Fine. We'll play your stupid game," her tone venomous, bumping his shoulder with hers lightly, walking ahead without turning around to start hunting in her usual area.

Ratonhnhaké:ton grimace, sighing heavily too. He turns around to see Aria's stiff back, walking with her head held high. In all honesty, he didn't want to pry, didn't want to force but the look in her eyes changed all that. He couldn't ignore it now that its in his mind.

He couldn't just ignore that broken look in her eyes.

* * *

Aria scale up the trees easily with her light body. She perch herself on a thick branch, moving her eyes around for potential targets. So far there's only a couple of hares and foxes running about. She doubt it would be good enough to beat Ratonhnhaké:ton since he always aims for deers and he's damn good hunting fast running animals much to her chagrin.

After an hour of just watching animals running around below, her anger cools off. Aria starts to rethink if it really was necessary for them to argue. Hitting her forehead for being an idiot when she was suppose to tell him something important or else leaves with regrets. On the other hand she hates it that he was being forceful. She hadn't expected him to be that way since he's always calm and collected but perhaps it was only the heat of the moment that pushed him on. Still it didn't sit well with her. It didn't sit well with her too when she bump shoulder with him like a typical bully. She curse herself for being childish, risking their strong friendship bond over a silly thing that she was suppose to tell anyway him at the end of the day.

'So why didn't i tell him when he asked?' Aria asks herself. Sadly, not a single echo comes up from her usually noisy brain and heart. Eventually, she knows why its quiet. She's going to have to tell him whether she like it or not.

Taking a few deep breaths, she decided to just give up and confess everything to him. Its futile for her to even start hunting since her mind is elsewhere which will always lead her to misfire her targets. Climbing down the tree, she makes her way to the usual spot Ratonhnhaké:ton always hunt, hoping to catch him before she loses her courage.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Are you around here?" She calls out, paying attention on the tree branches above. The place where he prefer to be when hunting.

"Don't move," Ratonhnhaké:ton says sharply from her left. Aria turns her head quickly to see him aiming his bow and arrow her way. His eyes predatory and dangerous behind the bow, scaring her a little. Her heart beat rises quickly, unsure what's gotten into him. "Make no sudden movements," he warns again before she could say a word.

In a blink of an eye, he releases the arrow from his fingers. Aria shuts her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the painful shot since its coming from Ratonhnhaké:ton. Instead of hearing her own gasp of pain, she hears the gruff yelling of something non human.

Snapping her eyes open, she quickly turn around to see a black bear, moving its sharp claws around wildly from the deadly shot. Aria ducks, managing to get away from the clutches of its claws. She hides behind a tree before it recovers itself. The shot may be deadly but its not enough to kill it. The black bear loses interest in Aria, opting to chase Ratonhnhaké:ton now. The Native boy stands tall and proud, bracing himself for the impact. His right hand clutches the hilt of his hunting knife tightly, preparing himself to take down one of Mother Nature's dangerous creatures.

Not hesitating another minute, Aria slides out her bow, aiming the arrow on one of its legs. She takes the shot before it could get any closer to him, praying that it would actually hit. The bear trips onto the ground as one of its back leg is injured by the arrow. Ratonhnhaké:ton takes his chance, running to it quickly before it gets up.

"Forgive me," he whispers before driving his knife into its neck, ending its life instantly.

Aria lets out a sigh of relief seeing that Ratonhnhaké:ton is in one piece. She runs to him as he cleans his bloodied hands with a cloth.

"Aria! Are you alright?" He exclaims, searching for any injuries on her.

"I could ask you the same question," Aria does the same on him, searching around his profile too.

"Your shot dropped it before it could reach me. Quiet impressive," he compliments with a smile. Aria beams proudly. They quickly lapse into silence, working together to skin the large animal. Ratonhnhaké:ton steal glances at her way a few times, easily noticing her silent distress and its not because of this bear. He sighs quietly, already tired of this silent game.

"Why are you here?" His sudden question made her jump a little. She continues working quietly.

"There was no bounty in the usual area i go to," she squeaks a lie. Ratonhnhaké:ton shakes his head with a wry smile.

"I don't know what kind of a game you're playing right now Aria. All I know is that I don't like it one bit," his voice turning colder by each word, making Aria wince a little.

"I'm not playing any games, Ratonhnhaké:ton," she sighs, not looking at him.

"Then why this silent game?" He asks pointedly. This time she stops her work, fiddling with her bloodied fingers, thinking of an answer. The boy next to her stops skinning the bear, paying his attention on her now.

"Its hard to explain," she answers weakly. Ratonhnhaké:ton lets out a humorless laugh at her face.

"Why are you being complicated about this?" he snaps at her.

"Why are you being so forceful?" She asks indignantly.

"Why are you being so evasive then?" He asks back in the same tone. "And don't bother denying it. We both know you came here to this side of the forest to see me," he say pointedly. "Now I'm going to ask you one last time or else i'm going back early today," he looks at her with serious eyes. Aria looks away, unable to meet it with equal strength like always.

After another dead silence, Ratonhnhaké:ton breathes through his nose impatiently, shaking his head in disappointment. Feeling like he lost, he gets up without taking the bounty laid before him home. Instead of feeling angry, he feels deeply saddened that his good friend wouldn't trust him enough to tell him whatever it was that's bothering her. He laughed at himself for misreading their friendship.

"I'm leaving America!"

Aria's loud voice snaps him from his inner ranting, turning around with a dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes widen after finally processing her words.

"...What?" He asks slowly, hoping he had heard her wrong. Aria shuts her eyes painfully, steadying her breathing.

"I'm leaving, Ratonhnhaké:ton," she says behind closed eyes. "I'm leaving America."

Ratonhnhaké:ton close their distance quickly, standing in front of her close, as if he wanted it to be just another joke from her. But the pain in her voice and the tears in her eyes beats all hope he had inside of him. He tries to calm himself down, trying to be rational about this.

"Why are you leaving? Did something happened back at your home?" He asks with concern, eager to know her reason for leaving everything behind. For leaving him behind.

Aria was too busy blinking back tears to answer him right away. Ratonhnhaké:ton takes her hand, leading her to sit on a boulder, with him kneeling down in front of her, opting to stay silent. After a moment, Aria take a deep breath, facing him bravely after being sure she wouldn't break down crying. Ratonhnhaké:ton questioning eyes meet with Aria's resolved ones. She shuts her eyes for a bit before beginning to explain.

"It all started at the beginning of the year when my grandmother's health gradually declines. She wrote a letter to Marcelo, my mother's younger brother, concerning about my future. He replied with an offer to stay at his villa in Italy, receiving education and to live a noble life there as planned by my mother should anything happened to her here. I accepted the offer 6 months ago. An escort will arrive tonight to secure my safe journey to Italy. This all happened before i met you Ratonhnhaké:ton," she added quietly.

Ratonhnhaké:ton remains silent, taking it all in. He's not even sure where is Italy but he knows its somewhere far far away from here. Aria fiddles with her thumb, hoping he would at least say something. Anything, even if its angry words she wouldn't mind so long he doesn't maintain a deadly silence right now. The boy clears his throat to regain back his composure.

"And you didn't plan to tell this?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asks quietly, looking at her. Aria looks at him wide eyed.

"I do! I swear i really do," she says quickly. "I just...don't know how to tell you," she admits feebly, casting her eyes back down to her boots.

They both remained silent again, lost in their own thoughts and words to say.

"So there's nothing i can do to change your mind?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asks suddenly, looking at her deeply.

"A part of me agreed to this because it was my grandmother's and my parents wishes. I didn't want to disappoint them," she answers.

"I would've done the same," he nods in understanding, knowing he would do it for his mother too.

Ratonhnhaké:ton gets up suddenly, tired of relapsing into dead silence with her when they usually never run out of things to say. He lays his palm upright in front of her. Aria looks up at him questioningly. He nods at his hand for her to take it.

"Where are we going?" She asks without taking his hand.

"Its your last day here right?" Aria nods at his question. "Then lets go make more memories," he says with a gentle smile.

Aria stares at him for a moment, wanting to preserve this memory the most. It was the first time he had given her such a smile. She places her hand gently on his palm. Ratonhnhaké:ton wraps his fingers around her hand tightly, pulling her up to follow him. The red head couldn't help but smile behind him, clutching his hand tightly, doing her best to catch up with his long legs, never wanting to let go of his hand.

Even though she has told him her reason for leaving, the heaviness inside of her could still be felt. A goodbye will have to be said sooner or later and she wonders if her heart could take it.

* * *

The old lady in the small cottage sits herself on the rocking chair, staring out into the small window like always to see dusk coming soon. She coughs a few times, breathing heavily as her heart gradually becomes weaker and weaker every minute pass by. Her eyes move to a painting by the small fireplace. It was a picture of a family of three. A handsome young man stands next to a luxurious chair sat by a beautiful woman of Italian beauty. A small girl with long red wavy locks sits on her lap, her smile just as bright as her silver grey eyes. The old lady smiles softly at the painting.

"She's growing beautifully just like you, Marcella," she looks at the woman. "And she definitely inherits your locks and eyes, Henry. My dear son," she looks to the man on the painting now. She coughs again, clutching her chest painfully. "She inherits both of your beauties, brains and will. Even in the face of danger, she still fights on," she continues on.

"They're coming. I can feel it in my rotting bones. They managed to sniff her out after 5 years," she coughs again only this time it was much more heavy, making her old, fragile body tremble.

The sound of the front door creaking open stops her from talking to herself. She moves her head to the hallway, hoping to see the familiar figure of her sweet granddaughter. But from the sound of heavy footsteps, she knows its not a 13 year old girl entering the house. The shadow on the wooden floorboards is the shape of a man of medium built. The old woman didn't flinch nor gasp in horror when the man walks in the living room. Its as if she was expecting him only not so soon. Nevertheless, she keeps a passive face as the man walks to her still body on the rocking chair.

The man looked no younger than Henry Williams if he were alive. In his thirties give or take since his face isn't as wrinkled as the old woman. The man kneels down so the old lady didn't have to crane her neck up to look at him. His face was just as passive as hers. They maintained a deadly silence for a moment before the old lady breaks it.

"Haytham E. Kenway. How dare you cross my threshold," she spats. Even though her voice was breathless, he could hear the anger and strength behind it.

"Evening to you as well Mrs. Henry," he greets formally. The old lady narrows her eyes at him. "I see that you don't want to waste time with pleasantries. Very well. I'm sure you already know who we're after," he says matter of factly.

"I'm not giving her to you. Not after you stole my beloved son and daughter-in-law 5 years ago," she spats again. The anger building up in her only drives her to cough uncontrollably again, her chest heaving for air.

"Your son and his wife died an honorable death. They fought with much vigor till their last breath for their cause," Haytham says, looking at the painting by the fireplace too.

"Oh i know they did but that doesn't clear out that YOU took their lives! Slaying them dead in their own home! My son was smart enough to send her away before she could see such a horrific event!" She say through gritted teeth.

"She would've died an honorable death as well next to her parents. I make no exceptions. I eliminate the assassins and their descendants," he explains in a deathly tone. "And that girl is the last of your kind," he points to the little girl on the painting.

"Kind?" The old lady cackles. "We're a Brotherhood. Not a race," she raises her tired eyes to look at him. Haytham could feel an unwavering spirit even though her body is old. "Even if you slay all of us and our descendants now, there will always be a Phoenix. One who will lead us to victory and you to your downfall."

Haytham scoffs at her, remaining silent, taking in her words but still not fazed by it. No matter, it wasn't the old woman's intention. It was suppose to be a fact. Not a threat.

She faces the ceiling, her heart beat getting slower and slower than it had before.

"Its so ironic, isn't it Edward," her voice slowly losing its life force. Haytham froze at the mention of the name, looking at her sharply. "How very ironic."

With that said, her eyes shut close slowly, giving herself up to the arms of death. Haytham places his hand on hers, a solemn look on his face.

"You've served your creed till your last dying breath. As was my father. You deserve your rest, Mrs Eloise Williams. May you rest in peace."

Haytham stands up, walking to the fire place, never moving his eyes from the painting above it. His eyes move to the little girl, another solemn look on his face.

"You are but a child. Yet you carry a very rich heritage in your veins. I'm sorry but it is for the good of our cause for you to rest early from this world," he says quietly, tipping his hat at the painting before leaving the small cottage.

A few men waiting outside by their horses straighten themselves as Haytham walks out the front door. A few of them in nice suits walks up to him. Haytham sighs in disappointment, signaling their fruitless search. The other man casts their eyes downwards, feeling unsatisfied.

"Search through the cottage but i doubt she's there," Haytham says tightly. "Eloise was known for her sneaky contingency plans much like her son. But she's only thirteen. She couldn't have gotten far. We'll conduct a search on every villages but not the Mohawk Valley. I doubt the girl is dumb enough to cross borders," he turns to a man standing closest to him. "Burn down the house, Charles. Leave no traces behind for anyone to find."

"At once sir," Charles bows his head low in acknowledgement, making his way inside the cottage with three other men holding muskets.

Haytham and the rest of the men get on their horses, riding away from the small cottage quickly. The leading man grits his teeth in annoyance but gives credit for the girl's persistence considering her age.

_'I WILL find you Ariella Auditore and I WILL kill you.'_

* * *

Distant laughter could be heard from Jessie by the tree she's tied to. Aria and Ratonhnhaké:ton walks side by side, Colonial girl is the one laughing most of the time while the Native boy simply smiles and chuckling quietly. The closer they reach Jessie, the more silent they become, knowing what's coming but having a hard time to accept. Eventually, Aria had to untie Jessie's reins from the tree as the sun is beginning to bathe them in an orange glow. Ratonhnhaké:ton keeps his eyes on the calm sun rather than the girl, readying himself to say farewell to his dear friend. When he turns around to face her after a minute, he noticed Aria didn't move Jessie an inch away from the tree, shutting her eyes in silence. He casts his eyes down, sad to see her go but happy to know she would lead a better life somewhere. Even if its millions of miles away from here. He takes his feet to her, ready to sent her away sincerely.

The loud sound of a gunshot breaks the peaceful silence of the Frontier. Ratonhnhaké:ton freezes while Aria snaps her eyes open, turning around to see where did the sound come from. Her heart pounding wild suddenly.

_'No! They found me!'_ Her small heart screams, fearing for the worse. She looks to Ratonhnhaké:ton, thankful that's he's still standing and in one peace.

"Step away from the girl," a menacing voice of a grown male could be heard. Ratonhnhaké:ton takes his bow and arrow out, already in a battle stance, his eyes wildly search for the owner of the voice. Aria stands in front of him, touching his hand to lower his weapon. Ratonhnhaké:ton looks at her incredulously, thinking she's crazy.

"Mr. Smyth stop! Don't shoot him! He's a friend of mine," Aria says loudly, looking around for the man.

After a brief silence, the two teens heard horse hooves coming close and closer. The rider is a man dressed in all black from his hat down to his boots. Even his horse has is black. The man narrows his eyes in Ratonhnhaké:ton's way. The Native boy meets it with a dangerous glare. Aria places her palm on his thundering heart. He quickly moves his eyes away from the man, his gaze softening meeting her silver eyes.

"Calm down. He's a friend of mine," she says softly. Ratonhnhaké:ton looks at her questioningly. "Well, my guardian more like."

The man gets off his horse, walking to the two, his narrowed eyes still on the young boy. He turns his attention to Aria, a disapproving look on his face. She only grimace under his stare.

"You'll explain whatever happened here later," his voice is commanding and deep. Aria flinch a little. "Right now we have to get you to the harbor in Concord." Hearing that, she quickly snaps her head up to look at him, surprised written all over her face. "Yeah. They're here in the Frontier looking fer ya," he says gravely. Aria shuts her eyes in annoyance.

"What about grandma? Is she alright?" She brace herself for the worse. The man casts his eyes down sadly.

"They burned down the cottage. I'm sorry, Miss Williams," he says short. Aria shuts her eyes tight, biting her lips hard before a sob would come out. She blinks her eyes a few times after a moment, straightening her back.

"It was to be expected," she say short. The sudden change of tone in her voice made Ratonhnhaké:ton look at her in a surprised manner. Her posture, expression changed as well. She's a whole different person suddenly. "Is he here then?"

"Yeah. Informant said he just arrived and will move again right away, stopping by in Boston for supplies since they're too busy looking for you in the Frontier. We have to move quickly because a search party is heading there," he informed her in a business tone.

"And you're sure this man will secure me a safe passage to Italy?" Aria narrows her eyes this time.

"Of course. He's your uncle after all," Mr Smyth gives a smirk at a surprised Aria. "He's the captain of the ship too. Now if there are no more questions, can we please make a move now?"

"Wait, i need to say goodbye. In private," she pressed on the last word to him.

"Fine but make it quick if you want to reach Italy alive," he rolls his eyes at her.

Aria quickly turned to a really confused Ratonhnhaké:ton, unable to form words to ask her what's going on. The girl before him bit her lower lip nervously.

"I know this is all surprising to you but i can assure you i'll be fine," she say quietly.

"It sounded like people are chasing you," Ratonhnhaké:ton's voice is low and unsure. "Who are you Aria Williams?" He looks at her as if he doesn't know who she is anymore. Aria had to admit, it hurts a little to receive such a look but its not his fault. She wasn't completely honest with him all this time.

"Its complicated and a rather long story. One i intend to tell fully the next time we meet," she say with an apologetically look. Ratonhnhaké:ton lets out a humorless laugh.

"Aria, you're sailing away to a different continent. I think our chances are second to none," he says, shaking his head.

"Unless fate permits us," she cuts in quickly, looking at him sharply. Ratonhnhaké:ton just stares at her, knowing it was the line he used after their first meeting. Aria sighs heavily. "I'm sorry i have to leave but that doesn't mean i want our ties to be severed. I know in my heart we will cross paths again when we're older. Don't ask me how or why," she wraps her fingers around his hand, warming him up a little, forcing his eyes to look into hers. "I just know."

"Then this is not a goodbye," Ratonhnhaké:ton finally spoke. Aria looks at him curiously. "Its a temporary farewell," he smiles at her.

"Would you still recognize me a few years later?" She asks out of curiosity, tilting her head to the side with an amused smile. He nods a few times slowly.

"Don't ask me why or how. I just know," he says it confidently. Aria couldn't help herself but smile wide and happy despite her situation. Mr Smyth clears his throat a little too loud. Aria rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble?" Aria asks teasingly.

"I should be the one saying it to you," he replies back with a chuckle. She laughs along softly, finally feeling ready to say what she had dreaded hours ago.

"Goodbye, Ratonhnhaké:ton," she say loud and clear with a radiant smile.

"Goodbye, Aria Williams," his voice deep but strong, giving her his usual side smile.

Aria closes their distance, wrapping her arms around his waist, embracing him tightly. Ratonhnhaké:ton was shocked at first but he slowly wraps his arms around her as well, shutting his eyes, inhaling the scent of roses from her red locks.

"I'm going to miss you, silly wolf," Aria sobs against his chest quietly. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiles hearing that.

"So will i," he whisper in her ear.

They break apart after a minute has passed. Aria gives him that beautiful smile she always give before leaving for the last time. Before she could walk away though, Ratonhnhaké:ton grabs her wrist to stop her.

"I have something for you," he says quickly, digging in his hand in one of the pouches on him. She turn her palm upright, placing something on it. Aria looks at him questioningly. Once he releases his hand she could see a wooden totem of a rabbit. She looks at it wonderingly, running her fingers softly on the smooth brown wood.

"I made it while you went for a swim," he admits sheepishly. Aria

"Its beautiful, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Thank you," Aria said in a choked voice.

"Miss Williams, we must move now!" Mr. Smyth raises his voice impatiently this time.

"Alright already!" Aria yells angrily at the man. "See you around Ratonhnhaké:ton," she say with a smile, pressing her lips against his right cheek for a moment. Ratonhnhaké:ton stared at her wide eyed.

Aria backs away shyly, running to where Mr. Smyth is waiting with his horse. Jessie is nowhere to be found after he released her. Aria take it that she rides with the man, sitting in front with him as her shield. She pulls her red hood up, covering her face and her hand around the hilt of a small knife.

The man tips his hat at Ratonhnhaké:ton. The Native boy reply with a nod. They ride off deep into the forest without another moment to lose. His brown eyes watches on until the horse is out of sight.

"See you around, Aria..."

* * *

"All this time you went out to see him every Sunday didn't you?" Mr. Smyth asks out of curiosity than interrogating. Aria nods silently, holding onto the reins tightly as the stallion runs wildly into the darkening forest, her senses alert for any danger.

"Did you tell him who you were?" He asks again curiously.

"No. We must not let civilians know about our war," Aria answers short. Mr. Smyth smiles behind her.

"He was your last chance to live as Aria Williams wasn't it?," he asks again.

"I guess you could put it that way," she answers short, clutching the totem in her pocket.

"For all its worth, you have my sympathies that you were born under such circumstances," his voice low but could easily be heard.

"I don't need it. I already understand my fate. All that is left for me right now is to embrace it," she answers pointedly, images of her parents in her mind now gives a dull pain. Mr. Smyth chuckles at her answer.

"You really are the daughter of Henry and Marcella. You'll make a fine Master Assassin one day just like your mother and father, Ms, Williams."

"Aria Williams won't be following me to Italy, Mr. Smyth," Aria gives a wry smile.

"My apologies then," he says in an amused tone. "I wish you a safe journey to Italy, _Signorina _Ariella Auditore."

Aria shuts her eyes, taking in the sound of her new name now in her ears.

_'My name is Ariella Auditore and like every Auditore that came before me, I am an Assassin.'_

* * *

**A/N: HAAAAAY FELLOW ASSASSINS! :D**** HOW ARE YOU ALL DOIN? BETTER THAN ME I HOPE! :(  
**

**First off, I want to apologize so much for the super late update. College is keeping me real busy since my semester is almost over (Other than playing AC: Rogue and Unity.. ehehehe). I passed the nerve wrecking presentation every business students have to face in the end so that's one down. **

**BAD NEWS: I won't be updating for a few weeks because my exams starts next week and the duration for my exams is two weeks :( I'm really sorry but for this but i really hope all of you would be patient enough. (saying goodbye to my consoles is the hardest! T T)**

**GOOD NEWS: As soon as the exams are over i will be posting more often. Possibly twice a week if the sun decides to shine on me. So stay tuned! :D**

**ANOTHER NEWS: Any of you curious about how Aria look like (or her face really) you can check her out on my Instagram profile, ( /kawaiiprincesspotato). i post lots of AC related shenanigans there XD. Any Twitter-holics here? I just made a Twitter acc so y'all can stay updated or just want to have a chat. Follow me PrincessaPotato. ( /PrincessaPotato)**

**Oh and before i forget...**

**LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL OF YOU FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY. :D I seriously did not expect this story to get such a response from all of you. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT! :D **

**I'll see you all next time. Take good care of yourselves alright! ^^**

**R&amp;R IS GREATLY APPRECIATED AS ALWAYS! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING: THIS IS A CONNOR X O.C FANFICTION!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND STORY LINE. THIS IS SIMPLY ANOTHER WORK FROM A FAN AND ITS FOR FUN. I DO OWN MY OWN CREATED CHARACTERS AND PLOTS.**

* * *

The full white moon glows luminously on the streets of Florence, banishing the dark skies attempting to dim it. A figure of a woman runs at full speed on the rooftops, gratefully taking advantage of the generous light shining her way. Her red cloak dances with the wind, teasing her assailant, mocking him for being far behind. The man chasing her grit his teeth tightly, annoyed and surprised at his inability to catch up to her when he has far longer legs than her. He takes out his gun, taking a shot on the girl while still running at full speed. But just as her unexpected speed, she did another unexpected feat.

As if she could sense the danger behind her, the girl leaps from the rooftop before the bullet could hit her. The man curse under his breath, stopping his feet at where she had leap, his eyes wildly search for the girl, wondering where she could've gone. Seeing as there are no other way out of the alley except for the roofs, his searching eyes stop on a bale of hay below, not far from where he stands above. With a smirk, the man takes out his rifle, loading it with a dart and take aim on the bale of hay. Once again the girl evaded the shot, rolling out of the hay quickly. The smirk on the man's face stays as he reloads his rifle with another dart, knowing that his prey has no where to run. The girl's dangerous silver eyes glint at his way, seemingly unafraid of the rifle. She stands up, tall and proud, facing the man on the rooftop.

"Are you just gonna stand there and accept your death?" The man speaks in a thick Irish accent, alien to the streets of Florence.

The girl lowers her head, hiding her face behind her red hood. She take a silent a deep breath, collecting her strength. The Irish man holds his rifle tighter, bracing himself for her other tricks.

"Do you really think you can shoot me at point blank?" she finally speak after a full minute of silence. The girl raises her head bravely, her red lips turn into a side smirk. The man narrows his eyes on her, tempted to just pull the trigger after her challenging tone. "Why not face me like you did with our brothers and sisters," she raises her voice, her eyes still sharp and challenging on him.

The Irish man didn't hesitate. Placing his rifle behind him, he leaps to land on the same bale of hay, getting out just as quick as he had landed. They walk opposite each other slowly in a circle, gouging each others actions. Who would attack first...

"I knew you wouldn't pass up the challenge, Shay Patrick Cormac," she say the name in disgust.

"How can i? I'm being challenged by the Red Angel of Death," he spreads his arms in a playful manner. "I'm confused. Should i call you Ariella Auditore or Aria Williams," he tilts his head in a mocking manner.

"Neither. You don't deserve to call me by my name," Ariella replies through gritted teeth.

"Such anger and i haven't even done anything to you," Shay rests his hand in his sword, his eyes still on the small girl before him.

"Believe me, you wouldn't even have the chance!"

Ariella charges in even before Shay could hear her last word. Barely rolling away from the throwing knives skillfully thrown by her. She flexes her wrists to reveal two hidden blades on each arm, attacking him with speed and vigor. Her silver eyes glint on her target. But Shay was not an easy opponent. He blocks her attacks, knowing every trick an Assassin would pull right at the back of his hand. Still he had to admit. Despite her small body, she's stronger than she looks.

Their blades creates a loud music of death in the silent alleyway. Ariella gracefully avoided his attacks but Shay does the same, thus angering her more. Their dance of death stopped for a moment when Shay managed to trap her arms, finding their faces merely inches from each other. The young girl breathes heavily, anger fill her silver eyes, boring into Shay's brown ones.

"What have i done to earn the wrath of the little girl who used to play with me?" Shay asks, his tone almost melancholic, matching his eyes.

"After i found out what you did to my parents," Ariella replies, seething.

"Ahh... So that's why. You think i murdered them," Shay answers softly as if in realization. Ariella takes her chance, kicking him away from her to release her hands.

"I don't think. I KNOW," she spat angrily at him, holding a hidden blade into a dagger now, taking her stance.

"I had to do it. I had no choice," he said silently, his soft eyes still looking at her angry ones.

"You killed Hope! You killed Liam! They were your friends! YOUR FAMILY!" Ariella screams.

"They were doing something that would've endangered innocent lives, Ari! I did what i must and i saved millions of lives! Do you still hate me for doing that?!" He yells back angrily.

Before she could utter her words, Ariella's eyes drop on something glinting on his chest. She narrows her eyes to see the symbol that has been hammered in her head for as long as she can remember. The symbol of the enemy. The Templar cross. The red pendant shining under the moonlight around Shay's neck. The former Assassin. Her former brother to the creed.

"You joined them...," she whispers softly, her eyes still on the red cross.

"Ari-..."

"YOU JOINED THEM!" she screams at him again. Her trust in him shatters completely.

"Ari, i did what i had to and the Templars are in the right direction. They have the right goals for mankind," Shay speaks calmly.

"Oh. Am i supposed to be thankful to them for slaying my parents in their own home? Am i supposed to be thankful they burn down the cottage along with my grandmother in it?!" She say sarcastically, crossing her arms on her chest. Shay sighs impatiently.

"Fine then. I did my best to talk you out of this but you're just as stubborn as the other assassins. Now, hand me the box," Shay's voice is still calm but she could send coldness in it.

"Never," Ariella replies right away, releasing her hidden blade again.

"You're making a big mistake, Ari," Shay warns her one last time.

"We'll see..."

With that said they clash steels again. This time Shay hits her without anymore hesitation. His opponent is no longer the sweet little girl who used to call him 'big brother'. She's a grown woman and an Assassin. Just like the ones he had taken out before. It should not prove to be any problems for him. Or so he thought.

Every time he had an opening to strike her weak spots, he hesitated, unsure with himself all of a sudden. Ariella on the other hand had no qualms about bringing him down. Even so, Shay was just as good as the rumors circulated around him. He fights like a demon. She couldn't hit him where she always does to drop him on the ground like she always does on her other targets. Even if she did manage to strike, he always finds a way to block it or hits her instead.

Seeing as striking him head on wouldn't work, Ariella decided to use her other tricks. She pushes herself away from him, quickly throwing a smoke bomb in his way. Shay covers his mouth quickly with a handkerchief from inhaling any of the smoke. His senses on high alert, straining his ears for her footsteps. He swings his sword, thinking it was her but it was a fluke. Ariella drops him to the ground easily while the smoke is still thick around them. Before Shay tries to get up quickly, he could feel a heavy weight on him. He could feel the cold, steel blade near his neck. It was only when the smoke disperse that he could see Ariella sitting on top of him, hesitation on her eyes while holding the dagger near his neck.

"What are you waiting for? This is what you want, right?" Shay breaks the silence and gets her silver eyes from the silver blade to his eyes.

Her response died on her lips, hearing the many footsteps of Templar guards approaching. She turns around to see how far they are. Shay grimace, knowing what would happen to her should they get their hands on her. A sense of responsibility suddenly swells inside the young man. He place his arm on her shoulder gently but the girl didn't even flinch. Didn't even turn to look at him.

"Ari, you have to-,"

Shay's words was put on hold, feeling soft plump lips pressed against his rough ones. His eyes open wide with shock. Its not the first time he lock lips with a woman but he never would've though it would be with this young girl. His moment of shock died down when a burning feel fills his throat. He pushes Ariella away from him, coughing heavily. The young girl gets up quickly, scaling up the walls expertly.

"Ari! What...did you...do to me?!" Shay yells angrily, coughing in between.

"Our parting gift," Ariella replies, standing on the roof. Her head moves to the guards already on the alleyway, helping Shay. She takes one last look at him as he falls into unconsciousness before taking off running on the rooftops again, getting back to finish her real mission.

* * *

In another part of Florence, two men of French decent lie idly on the rooftops. One of them sitting on a stack of crates, playing with his pocket watch while the other one paces around impatiently, his face grumpy. Unable to take the sight of his friend pacing, his friend clears his throat.

"Will you calm down. They'll be here soon," he said calmly, still twiddling with his pocket watch.

"Its already one hour late than the promised time. You're far too calm about this, pisspot," the grumpy man answers just as impatient.

"The Florentine Brotherhood is just as big as ours. The Templars can send any amount to try and take them down but its impossible. Believe me," the man with the pocket watch says optimistically.

"Don't tell me you believe in those tavern rumors," the grumpy man scowls this time.

"Rumors about the Assassins and Templars are never too far from the truth. Well, most of them," he shrugs.

"Am i supposed to believe there's this person called 'The Red Angel of Death'?" He says sarcastically.

"Who knows. He or she could be one of us," the man with the pocket watch shrugs only to earn a scoff from his grumpy friend.

"He's not wrong you know."

The sudden new voice alerts them both to draw their swords out quickly, standing back to back, their eyes quickly turn dangerous.

"Easy there. I'm one of you," the feminine voice speaks again.

"Then do us a BIG favor and show yourself," the grumpy one replies, nodding a signal to his friend to strike any approaching enemies.

A figure of a girl steps away from some crates, walking to them with her face hidden behind her red hood and her arms up for them to see. She stops just a few steps from them. The man with the pocket watch notices the Assassin insignia on her belt, quickly places his sword back in its sheathe.

"Relax, she's one of us," he pats his friend's back.

"Not taking any chances, pisspot," he replies tightly but stands down anyway. "You're late by the way," he says pointedly to the girl.

"My apologies. I ran into some trouble," the girl replies, taking her hood off to reveal her fair beautiful face and her long wavy red locks tied up in a high pony tail. Her body is not a girl and not yet a woman but she's getting there. One of them lets out a whistle, catching her attention. The grumpy one elbows his friend.

"The face of an angel but armed with the skills of a grim reaper," he says with an impressed look.

"I take it, you're Charles Dorian," she nods at the one who lets out a whistle.

"Oui, mademoiselle...?" He speaks in his usual French accent.

"Ariealla Auditore," she replies with a warm smile.

"Enchanté," Charles gently kisses her right hand, earning a small blush from her.

"Enough flirting Romeo, we got a job to finish," his friend elbows him again.

"And you must be Pierre Bellec," Ariella nods at the grumpy man.

"Nice to meet you too little lady. Sorry but i don't kiss strangers unlike my partner here," he replies sarcastically.

"I don't expect you too," she chuckles lightly. "I take it you two are the best men for the job?" Ariella looks between the two.

"Just give us the box. We'll know what to do," Bellec says gruffly.

"So eager," Ariella rolls her eyes, taking out a small wooden box from her satchel, placing it on Bellec's hand.

"This is the precursor box?" Charles asks curiously.

"Don't let appearances deceive you. That box is dangerous should it falls into the wrong hands. The Italian Brotherhood have hidden it for as long as we can but unfortunately someone found out its location," Ariella looks at them apologetically.

"Templars. Of course," Bellec says in a tired tone.

"Much worse. Shay Patrick Cormac is here," she informs them in a grave tone. The two French men stare at her, equally shock. "He was the trouble i ran into. I knew i had to incapacitate him in some way or else he'll find us. I managed to make him unconscious for an hour or so. Just enough time for you to board a ship and sail out of Italy right away."

"That is part of our plan," Charles give her a confident smile.

"Don't you worry little lady. We'll get this box inside Paris and into the French Brotherhood in no time. You can count on us," Bellec's tone changed into an assuring one.

"I hope so. Shay is a persistent man. He traveled around the world just to find this box. Guard it with your life," she warns them. The two men bow their heads low for a moment, taking heed of her warning.

"We best move now, pisspot while the trail is still cold," Bellec says, moving to the edge of the roof, heading towards the docks.

"Do tell us if you visit France one day. We can go sight seeing together, Mademoiselle Auditore. Until then, farewell," Charles say with a warm smile, placing his fist on his chest, bowing.

"That would be lovely. Until then, Monsieur Dorian," Ariella does the same gesture, giving him a warm smile as they part from their small meeting.

She watches them free run through the rooftops till she couldn't see them anymore. The cool wind made her shiver under her dress, hugging herself tightly. Once they're out of sight, she lets out a small sigh.

"Be safe," she whispers quietly, putting her red hood back on, she runs in the other direction to her next destination.

* * *

The Palazzo Auditore was the pinnacle of the Auditore's wealth, nobility and status. Be it in public and in the shadows. However so, the building didn't last long. After the death of its owner, Giovanni Auditore, the building was soon demolished. After a few decades, Ariella's great grandfather restored the building from dusts and rocks to its former glory, reclaiming their nobility and their name in the Assassins order once again. Marcella Auditore grew up here and now, so does her daughter. Ariella lands herself on a balcony, slipping inside the open glass doors, sighing with relief to see the familiar sight of her room. She will live again another day.

"I'm alive, Ratonhnhaké:ton," she sighs happily.

Her back gratefully rests on top of the soft bed, closing her eyes, inhaling the usual scent of roses filling her room. Her mind quickly recaps tonights events. From the chase with Shay, their fight, their argument, her meeting with the French assassins. It was all so surreal. Every mission is surreal to her every time she succeeds. Even though she was adamant to come back alive, there will always be a doubt where she wouldn't. A scenario where her Uncle Marcel or some civilian might find her lifeless. But for now, she cherish the fact that she was given the chance to breathe.

Licking her lips, her mind takes back to the long kiss placed on Shay's lips, tracing her lips unconsciously. It wasn't necessary for her to kiss him that long but it gave her a strange feeling, a strong curiosity to implore deeper. Her heart pounding erratically remembering the feel of his rough lips.

"So that's what a kiss feels like," she say carelessly, her words echo around the room and back to her ears. Just as quick as her words, Ariella shakes her head hard, feeling ridiculous for thinking such a thing.

"He's a Templar. The enemy. MY enemy," she push the words strongly, clutching the sheets on her sides tightly, feeling her anger rising again.

A few knocks on her bedroom door stops her inner angry ramblings.

"Ari? Are you in there?" A voice softly speak behind the door. Ariella smiles.

"Yeah. Come on in, Christine," she calls out just as soft, sitting up on bed.

The wooden door open just enough for the woman slightly older than Ariella to enter. She stands a little taller than her, with long black hair tied in a neat bun and an expensive dark purple dress with golden yellow design worn by nobles. Christine Auditore, the eldest daughter to Marcello and Cantalina Auditore. Ariella's cousin and close friend.

"Mio dio! Ari, whatever happened to your arm?" Christine gasps, moving her feet to the bed right away to examine her right arm.

Ariella only wince in pain when she finally notices the gash. Christine quickly dampens a cloth in the water basin on the bedroom table, pressing it on the gash.

"Mio caro, why didn't you go straight to the medico?! He can heal this quickly," Christine fuss, cleaning the dried blood.

"Mi dispiace, Christine. I hadn't noticed until you told me," Ari looks at her apologetically. Christine sighs a little, thankful the gash isn't long nor deep.

"What happened Ari?" Christine asked with a worried look, warming Ariella inside.

"I think its better if you join me to see your father. Is Uncle Marcello home?"

"Sì. He's in his study room, waiting for you to report him. I've never seen him so worried before. Who did you face this time, mio caro?" Christine looks at her with sisterly concern this time.

Ariella didn't respond, walking behind a white screen to change her into something more comfortable. She steps away in a fresh light green dress with a simple design, releasing her hair from the constraints of the black ribbon, cascading her back with beautiful waves of soft red hair.

"Ahh... You're so lucky to be blessed with such beautiful hair," Christine says admiringly as she watches Ariella combs her hair in front of the vanity table. She takes the comb away from her hands gently and begins to help combing her long hair now. Ariella takes out a locket from inside of her dress, a rabbit totem sitting nicely just above her chest area, fiddling with it.

"You seem to never take that necklace off," Christine points out, smiling from the mirror. "Did someone special gave it to you? Perhaps a lover?" Christine looks at her mischievously.

"Just a dear old friend. He gave me this as a parting gift," Ariella explains short, hiding her blush.

"If you say so," Christine smile knowingly, placing the comb back on the vanity table. Ariella gets up, checking herself in the mirror one last time before facing her big sister.

"Well then, lets not keep your father waiting."

* * *

Marcello Auditore is the new head of the Auditore family and plays a large part in the Florentine assassins just as his father and his grandfathers before him. He was born and raised in this very household along with his fraternal twin sister, Marcella Auditore. Trained in the art of assassination at the age of 7 along with his sister, they were initiated as soon as they reach 13 and have been in numerous adventures and missions together until Marcello was named head of the Auditore household after the death of his father when he was only 21. Since then, the Florentine assassins respects him and takes his orders and advice to heart for his goals is on the right track.

However tonight, the usual calm man is nowhere to be seen. Marcello paces around in his large study room, checking the time on the clock every few minutes, tapping his foot impatiently. It was only when the big doors to his study room creaks open did he stop pacing and strides to the small redhead.

"Mio caro, you're home! Meno male!" He hugs Ariella tightly, making her chuckle.

"I'm fine, uncle," Ariella say softly, returning his hug.

"Well except for her arm," Christine chimes in casually from the sides. Ariella rolls her eyes in her way.

"Why didn't you go to the medico first, Ari?" Marcello looks at her disapprovingly.

"I'll visit him later, uncle but can i please just fill you in on what had happened so i can put tonight behind me and get my rest?" Ariella pleads.

Marcello nods, sitting himself on a large chair behind an even larger oak table. The two young women takes seat opposite him. Ariella begins filling them both in on what had happened. Their expressions became grim when Shay was mentioned but relief washes it away when the box is in the safe hands of the two assassins from the French Brotherhood. It means they're two steps ahead of the Templars for a change.

"This is good news. Very good news. I'm both thankful and proud of you Ariella," Marcello gives her a big warm smile. The young red head beams shyly. "I knew you were the best candidate for this mission."

"I was just lucky," Ariella replies with a blush.

"Or extremely skillful. You finished this mission on your own. WITHOUT back up. That is an amazing feat Ari," Christine compliments. Ariella only manages to nod meekly, grateful for the compliments but still embarrassed.

"Now that this mission is well and done," Marcello says cautiously, clearing his throat loudly, gaining the two ladies attention on him. "I suppose it couldn't hurt for me to discuss briefly on your next mission," he faces Ariella with a serious look, earning the same reply from the young girl.

"Already?!" Christine exclaims. "Papa she just returned from a dangerous mission!"

Ariella touches her arm, giving her a reassuring look. Christine closes her mouth slowly. She watches her cousin's attention goes back to her father.

"Yes. I accept the mission uncle. I do believe i am more suited for the task," Ariella answers in a serious tone.

"Good. You will board in two days time to America. It should take you a month or two at least to reach there," Marcello nods, signing a paper.

"America? Ari, why are you heading there? And why so sudden?" Christine asks. Her voice more frantic each word.

"Calm down, Christine. Ari and I have been discussing about this for quiet sometime already. To put this short, Ariella will be returning to the American colonies to help rebuild the Colonial Brotherhood," Marcello patiently explains to his only daughter.

"But wasn't it disbanded for almost a decade? Isn't that the reason why Ari moved to Italy?" Christine look between the two confusedly.

"That's what we thought until we receive a letter from Achilles Davenport," Ariella say short, handing her a letter from her pocket.

Christine read is through quickly before looking up again.

"So you're going back to American to assist his apprentice, Connor, in rebuilding the Brotherhood. Are you sure this is legitimate? It could've been the Templars there that were chasing after you when you were younger."

"Its been 5 years Christine. I'm sure they have better things to do now. Besides, someone has to go there to see if it is true of false. If its true then i shall offer my services just as my mother did," Ariella's poised tone turn dark on her last sentence. "If its false, then i'll kill them..."

They lapse into silence, taking in Ariella's words.

"Are you sure you can do this alone?" Christine asks quietly. Ariella remains silent for a moment, a flash of doubt on her face but dispels it quickly, giving a confident look to her dear cousin.

"As sure as I'll ever be..."

* * *

The door to Ariella's room creaks open and is closed shut quickly. The owner of the room presses her back gently on the door, shutting her eyes tightly, letting out a heavy sigh before slumping down on the floor. Her silver eyes stare out the still open balcony doors, watching the soft glow of the moon slowly fades as dawn creeps in. Ariella unclasp her necklace, holding it up till the wooden locket is on eye level. She stares at it long, knowing every shape and cracks on it. Dropping the locket on her palm, she starts tracing the carvings of the rabbit, skillfully made. A raising sob fills her like always. She rests her head on the door, shutting her eyes, clutching the totem tightly.

"I'm scared, Ratonhnhaké:ton..."

* * *

**HI HI HI THERE FELLOW ASSASSINS! :D**

**Okay first off, i don't know how to express how deeply sorry i am for not updating in such a long time. I think its been well over a month or so that i haven't updated and no I'm not going to tell any excuses because its really my fault for not finding time. I am so very sorry for the super late update but i promise i'll do this more frequently from now on and hopefully i won't have any writers block. (its like the great depression for a writer T T )**

**Secondly, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH DEAR FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS! I would never have expected this story to be followed by anyone XD (45 people is considered a lot to me ehehe...)**

**Thirdly, many apologies if you were expecting Connor in this chapter but I wanted to give a little inside look on how Ari is as an assassin so i hope all you faithful readers of mine don't mind. But fear not...**

** YOU WILL SEE HIM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS I GUARANTEE! :D**

**Also i know this is late (ITS FEBRUARY ALREADY XD) But HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU! I HOPE YOU'LL HAVE AN AWESOME YEAR AND ALL OF YOUR GOALS ACHIEVED! Thank you for being patient with me in waiting for new chapters. You support means so much to me. **

**I LOVE YOU AAAAAALLL! 3 **

**Sooo that's it from me, don't wanna bore you with my rambling. Follow me on Instagram if you're an instaholic (like moi XD). **

**My insta: kawaiiprincesspotato**

**R&amp;R IS GREATLY APRECIATED! TAKE CARE MY DEAR POTATOES! 3 ;D**


End file.
